Youkai High
by Wolflover235
Summary: Rin is moved into a new city with her mother, and the school she is tranferred to, has strange things occuring. Read and discover her experience at the new school.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, here's my thousandth Sesshomaru and Rin fanfiction. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters, yes I am too lazy to list them off, but I do own any OC's or names that may look unfamiliar. There shouldn't be many, but. Ack, just enjoy!**

Chapter 1: First Day

*This story will be told in Rin's POV*

Information Sheet:

**First Name:** Rin

**Last Name:** Takashi

**Age:** 17

**Grade:** Starting Junior Year

**Emergency Information:** Rin is allergic to peanuts. She occasionally gets nose-bleeds, due to blood pressure problems.

**Reason for transferring to this school: **We wish to start a new life in this town. She is easily depressed because of the loss of her father. I am hoping that she will make good friends here.

**...**

I sat in one of the chairs in the principals office, waiting as my mother was filling out the papers.

After about an hour, a bell rang.

Students began filling the hallways, and I watched from the window of the office.

"Ok, Rin, here is your schedule. I'll send E-mails to the teachers. We are in third period right now. In this school we have eight periods, each fifty minutes long. I wish you luck." THe principal said.

I nodded, and left the office.

"Have a good day, ok?" Mom said, then left the building.

I took the time to look at my schedule.

**1:** English II

**2: **Science

**3:** Algebra II...

"Ok." I sighed, "Rom 101."

I looked around the three hallways.

There were signs, hallway one, rooms 100-130.

I walked down the hallway, until I reached my destination.

Once I opened the door, everyone's eyes were on me.

"You're tardy." A female voice sounded.

She was sitting at her desk, concentrating on grading papers.

"Miss Kimi, I think she's the new student." One of the girls said.

The teacher looked up, walking up to me, and grabbed my schedule, looking over it.

"Hmm. Kind of brave for you to show up on your first day." Miss Kimi smiled at me, "Just take a seat over there between Kagome and Sango."

Two girls raised their hands, telling me they were those people.

I took my seat, and the teacher began her lesson. "Today we will learn about Pythagorean Theorem." Miss Kimi announced.

She began writing letters on the board.

I sighed, copying down the instructions.

Once notes were all down, Miss Kimi handed out a two sided worksheet, saying we could work in groups.

I pulled out some notebook paper.

One of the girls on my left tapped my shoulder.

"Hey, you can join Sango and I." The girl smiled.

"Ok." I said, really not wanting to work with anyone.

The three of us combined desks.

"Hey, I'm Sango Nilan, this is Kagome Higurashi, and you are?" Sango asked, a bright smile on her face.

"Rin Takashi." I said, a small smile on my face.

"And, where did you move in from?" Kagome asked, while we worked on the first problem.

"Austin." I said.

"Wow, you were pretty far from here." Sango said.

I nodded, and concentrated on my work.

After forty-five minutes passed, the bell rang.

"What class do you have next?" Kagome asked.

"Um..." I looked at my schedule. "Sports and Outdoors."

"Me to!' Sango and Kagome chimed together.

"Well, I have Archery, Sango does Tennis, which sport are you going to chose?" Kagome asked, as we walked down the halls.

"I don't know, what kind of sports are there?" I asked.

"Archery, volleyball, basketball, tennis, and swimming lessons." Sango listed out.

"And we get to choose?" I asked.

"Yep." Kagome said.

As the three of us walked into the gym room, I was amazed at the huge space, plus half of outside was the gym.

The two introduced me to the girl coach, Miss Laura.

"Hello Rin!" She smiled brightly at me.

"Hi." I said.

Kagome and Sango split ways, going to there sport.

"Ok Rin, the sports that we have open are: Archery, volleyball, tennis, and swimming lesson; Are you interested in any?" Miss Laura asked.

I took another look around the gym, and understood why basketball was marked out; Boys played that.

"Um, I could try tennis." I said, knowing that if I chose swimming lessons, I'd be sitting out for today because I didn't have swim wear.

"Great." Miss Laura smiled at me, "It appears Sango has added you to her rare friends list. You can join her team. Come right this way. The tennis court is outisde." Miss Laura led me through the gym.

I observed the guys play basketball, with another female coach, giving them support.

I watched the person who had the ball, run towards the net, dodging his opponents like a pro, and soon, the basket was made. Afterwards, the ball was taken by the other team.

"Here 'S'!" The person shouted, throwing the ball, and it was caught by a taller person, wearing a plain white shirt, with black jeans, what was strange was, he had light grey hair that touch to the middle of his back, it sort of suit him.

He seemed to notice me, because as he stopped, he looked at me.

I shook my head slightly, breaking my gaze, and followed Miss Laura out the door.

When I was all set up for the team, I joined Sango's side, it was a two on two.

"Ok, the one with the black tank top, that's Kikyo, leave her to me, the one with a pink shirt is Ari, you take her swings ok?" Sango explained.

"If you two princesses are done with your Royalty Moments, may we please get started." Kikyo asked, after putting her make-up away.

Ari snorted, "Says the one who is worried about make-up on a sweaty game."

Kikyo gave a sarcastic look at Ari.

"Alright, let's get started, hope you can catch this time Kikyo!" Sango said, tossing the ball in the air, and hitting it with her raquet.

Kikyo easily swung her raquet, backfiring the ball.

The ball came my way, and I was ready.

I hit the ball, and it flew back across the net.

Before anyone on that team reacted, the ball hit Kikyo square in her stomach.

She groaned as she fell backwards.

I stood there with my mouth agape, as Sango and Ari were stiffling their laughs.

Kikyo got back up, coughing a little.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly.

"You'd better be." Kikyo said, right as the bell rang, and she limped away.

I was still frozen with shock, until Sango patted my shoulder a couple times, "You did great Rin."

"I didn't mean to hurt her." I said, slowly relaxing.

"Hey, anything she gets, she deserves." Ari said, as we put our raquets away.

"Now it's time for lunch." Sango said.

I followed after Sango and Ari.

They offered me to sit with them, and I accepted, trying to accept that I already had friends who were there for me.

We met up with Kagome.

"Hey, my sister was heading to the nurse, what happened?" Kagome asked, as we sat down with our trays.

I stiffened again, fearing I was about to lose a friend.

"Well, Kikyo hit the ball, and it was coming towards Rin, she hit back, and Kikyo missed the shot." Sango explained.

Kagome blinked a couple times, looking at me.

"I'm sorry." I said.

After a couple seconds, Kagome burst out laughing.

I was shocked, is it a good thing that I hurt a girl, more importantly, my friends' sister?

"You did good Rin, you did good." Kagome said.

A boy with black hair came up behind me.

"Sango, I see you have replaced my seat, by a beautiful girl." The boy said.

"Oh, I'll move." I said, standing up, but Sango grabbed my arm, and sat me back down.

"I meant to do that, _Miroku!_" Sango growled lowly.

"Oh, I see, I'll just sit over there then." Miroku said, and went to sit on the other side of the table.

"Be careful around him Rin." Sango said.

"Why? Was he your boyfriend?" I asked.

"Actually yes, but, in truth, he is a self-centered, pervert!" Sango said.

"Oh, ok." I said.

I looked over at Miroku, who was already showing the real side of him, flirting with Ari.

During the middle of lunch, another boy came to Kagome's side of the table, setting his tray down.

His hair was dripping wet.

"What happened to you?" Kagome asked.

"Right after I was all dried off from swimming lessons, Sesshomaru dunked me in the water." The boy said.

The boy looked similar to the one she saw earlier, except he was shorter, and his light gray hair wasn't as long, and he had... Little triangles on top of his head, 'That's a strange Tiara.'

The boy focused his sights on me, his eyes a golden brown.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"InuYasha! She's new, show a little respect." Kagome said.

"Yeah and I wanna know who she is!" InuYasha barked at her.

"I'm Rin." I said, stopping his rude actions towards my friend.

"Well, finally someone answers! My name is InuYasha, but if you try to touch my ears, you will wish you hadn't met me." InuYasha said.

Kagome reached up, gripping one of the little triangles, "Lighten up, will ya?"

I blinked, confused at the little scene...Those triangles, were...His ears?

Kagome released InuYasha's 'ear' and smiled at me, "He is a half dog-demon. You'll have to forgive him."

I nodded, surprised to hear, about...Demons?

"So, I guess we'd better introduce you to the whole table huh?" Sango asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Oh, by the way, you, Kagome, and I are the only ones who know about the demon deal. Anyway, you've already met Miroku, and Ari, the two other girls _That he's flirting with_, are Yuka and Eri. The boy over here..." Sango turned to our part of the table, "The one with brown hair, he's Hojo, he has a major crush on Kagome, but InuYasha gets a little jealous..."

"I do not!" InuYasha cut in.

Sango ignored him,

I was broken from her voice, when I saw the familiar long silver hair, and the tall person passed out table, with a tray in his hands.

"Who is that?" I asked.

Sango spun her head around, noticing I wasn't looking at where she was.

"Oh, that's just InuYasha's older brother, Sesshomaru. I'd stay away from him. There are many rumors about him, but, I don't one hundred percent believe them." Sango said.

"Rumors?" I asked.

"Well, between you and I...AND Kagome, he is a dog demon too, but he is full, InuYasha says. InuYasha says that he and Sesshomaru are the only family. They live in a house together, Sesshomaru is sort of the grown up around there. He sort of has the right too, I mean, he IS the Senior, InuYasha is just a Junior, like all of us." Sango explained.

"What happened to their parents?" I asked.

"No one really knows, not even InuYasha will tell us, and no one usually talks to Sesshomaru. We heard that police tried to put them in foster homes, but Sesshomaru rejected. And since we know what they are, I think we know why." Sango said.

"Oh." I said.

The rest of the lunch time, I ate, and mainly stayed quiet.

The rest of the day, I had History, Choir, then Education of Training, where I coped with younger children.

When the day was over, Sango, and Kagome bid me farewell, and I made my way home.

My mom worked late, so it was up to me to prepare dinner, and get myself in bed in time.

As I laid in my bed, trying to sleep, I thought over my day.

I couldn't stop thinking about the strange Sesshomaru, and even InuYasha.

'Dog demons?' I think to myself.

I rolled on my side, and my sleep slowly came over me.

Tomorrow would be a good day like this one...I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for your review NekoxUsa, I know I am making mistakes, I make one or two in every one of my stories. I finally found the right way to spell it, "Racquet."**

**Anyway, this chapter took all day for me to write, and I was bedridden, I wrote seven pages, on notebook.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, nor will I ever, I only own the OC's, but, personally I really don't like to say that I actually own anything that I write. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: The Mysterious**

My alarm clock went off at 6:30 A.M.

I rolled over, hitting the off button.

"Rin are you up!" My mom called.

"Yes." I said.

It took me a while, but soon, I got out of bed, and went to my closet to pick out some decent clothes.

When I walked back in my bedroom, all dressed, I thought I heard a tapping noise at my window.

Slowly, I approached my window.

I pulled the curtains apart.

Nothing.

When I pulled up my window, I noticed on the outside, on the wood, there were four scratch marks, it looked like maybe an animal slid off, but looking down, there was nothing there.

I brushed it aside when I heard my mom say breakfast was ready.

I closed the window and the curtains, and went downstairs.

"Hey Rin. How was your first day?" Mom asked.

"Pretty good." I said.

"Make new friends?" She asked.

"Yeah, two." I said, sitting at the table, eating my fresh waffles.

"Any _boys_ that you're interested in?" She asked, sitting with me.

"Mom, really? On my first day?" I asked.

"Hey, I was just curious." Mom said.

I laughed, and finished my breakfast.

Once we were done, mom drove me to school.

First thing, I went to my locker, and got my literature book.

Since we had five minute passing periods, I told myself I would come back for my science supplies.

English II was in the 200 hall.

When I walked into the classroom, the only familiar face, was InuYasha.

"Hey Teach, Rin is here." InuYasha announced.

"Well Hello Rin, I am Mr. Leslie, choose a seat if you would."

I nodded, and found a seat a couple desks behind InuYasha.

"Alright, turn your book to page thirdy two, we are going to read about the ancient world of Japan." Mr. Leslie announced.

I followed his instructions, as did everyone else.

"Japan today has not changed a bit, the Sacred Tree that still stands, protects us from any threat or evil..."

"Rin, will you read for us?" Mr. Leslie asked, stopping one of the other students.

I nodded and started.

"For example, the Sacred Tree protects us from _Demons_, the trees' power destroys any evil spirit that is near..."

InuYasha snorted.

"Thank you Rin, would you like to pick up, InuYasha?" Mr. Leslie asked.

"Sure thing, Teach." InuYasha said, with sarcasm.

I blocked out InuYasha's voice, and thought about what I had just read.

'Dog Demons?' The thought came back in my mind.

'The Sacred Tree protects us from Demons?'

My thoughts were broken off by the bell.

I jumped, and quickly prepared my things, and headed for my locker.

As I was pulling out my science binder, I felt a shadow cast over me.

I flinched as I heard a locker slam shut.

"So, you're the one who's been giving my girlfriend a hard time." A voice said.

I closed my locker, and found myself trapped, a boy with long black hair was in front of me, making any escape for me, impossible.

"Don't worry, I'll leave you off with a warning, but next time..."

"Naraku!" A soft but strong male voice called.

The boy reacted by the name, and focused on the owner of the voice.

He still had me trapped, so all I could do, was turn my head.

Sesshomaru stood at the end of the hallway, his face showing no emotion.

"Shouldn't you be getting to class?" Sesshomaru said, not moving an inch.

Naraku dropped his arm that had been resting on my locker.

He backed away from me, "Shouldn't _you_?" With that, Naraku turned, and headed off down another hallway.

I picked up my binder that I had dropped when Naraku had trapped me.

When I stood, I was surprised to see that Sesshomaru had come closer.

It was strange because, he couldn't have moved halfway across the hall in under three seconds.

He was still quite a distant away from me.

"Science is this way." He said, and turned, walking off.

I was a little hesitant.

**'That's Sesshomaru, I'd stay away from him.'**

"Are you coming?" Sesshomaru asked, and I noticed he had stopped.

The tardy bell rang, and I gasped, following after him.

We walked into the classroom.

"Miss Holder, forgive the absence, the new student was having a hard time finding her way." Sesshomaru spoke with ease.

"Oh, no problem, thank you for showing her the way. Rin, if you would, sit up here." The teacher instructed.

I nodded, and took my seat.

There wasn't anyone in here that I knew.

Sesshomaru sat in the back.

"Ok, would one of you like to tell Rin what we've been learning?" Miss Holder asked.

"Yes, Daniel?"

"We have been learning about physical and chemical changes." A boy known as Daniel answered.

"Correct, and give her an example of physical and chemical changes." Miss Holder said.

"Well..."

I turned to face Daniel, who was holding a sheet of paper.

"If I were to wad this up, that would be physical because I can still unwad it, and it would still be paper." Daniel instructed his explanation.

"But, if I were to burn this paper, it would be chemical, because you can't burn it and hope for it to come back paper." Daniel explained, but didn't give an example, but I understood.

"Thank you, Daniel. Now, if you would, take out your notes. Rin you can copy from the person beside you." Miss Holder said.

I nodded, and took out some notebook paper from my binder.

I took notes that were needed today, and when Miss Holder was done for the day, I used the last few minutes copying missed notes.

When the bell rang, I went to my locker.

As I opened my locker, I noticed Sesshomaru standing accross the hall, same place as earlier.

I brushed it off, and grabbed my things for Algebra, and made sure I had my homework.

When I shut my locker, and began walking, I noticed Sesshomaru was gone.

I headed to Algebra, where I was happily greeted by Sango and Kagome.

Miss Kimi instructed us to spend the thirty minutes completing the work sheet.

I only had one problem left.

"Hey, I didn't understand this one." I told Kagome and Sango.

"Oh, you were supposed to find square root on the calculator, here." Sango pulled out her calculator.

"It's... Eight point Seven." Sango said.

I nodded, writing down the answer.

After thirty minutes passed, we traded papers.

We all got the right answers.

"Goo job Rin." Kagome said when she handed my paper back.

When the bell rang, we turned in our papers, and headed to sports.

Sang and I got prepared for our tennis practice.

"Are you ok Rin? You're a little quiet." Sango observed, while getting our racquets ready.

"Oh, I'm fine." I said.

Deep down, I was nervous, I remembered Naraku, and guessed Kikyo told him.

'It was just an accident.' I thought.

'But if it happened again? What would Naraku do?'

I shook my head, and focused on helping Sango.

We headed out.

"Hey Rin." Ari greeted me.

"How did your _lesson_ go?" Kikyo asked, smirking at me.

Sango moved me ahead, and we stood on our side of the net.

"Ok, Kikyo, if it makes you happy, why don't you start us off." Sango said, tossing the ball at her.

"Thank you, _Single_." Kikyo said, and hit the ball.

Sango hit the ball back across the net.

Ari saved this one.

My turn to hit...Miss.

The ball bounced around the ground.

"Score!" Kikyo shouted.

"Sorry." I said, as Sango went to pick up the ball.

"Don't worry Rin, we'll get that point back." Sango said, smiling at me.

She swung her racquet, sending the ball towards Kikyo.

She easily backfired it, straight for me, except this time, it was too high, I wouldn't be able to lift my racquet in time.

The world went black.

...

I opened my eyes, the world was spinning.

"Rin." A voice echoed.

I began to see a face.

"Are you ok?" The person asked.

I blinked a couple times, and recognized the face, Miss Laura, but we weren't alone, most of the gym was around us, including Sango, Kagome, Ari, and InuYasha.

"Are you with us, Rin?" Miss Laura asked.

I nodded slightly.

She took my hand, helping me in a sitting position, but that's as far as I got before I felt something wet trinkle down, touching my lips, and I knew I was having a nose-bleed.

"Oh god, um, Sango, go get a tissue." Miss Laura said.

Sango left and returned quickly, handing me the tissue.

I held it to my nose.

"Are you ok? Do you need to call home?" Miss Laura asked.

I shook my head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll feel better after lunch." I said.

My nose-bleed stopped after a few minutes.

I felt fine, but tired as we headed for lunch.

"Where's Kikyo?" I asked.

"Getting pampered by her boyfriend." Sango said.

"Don't worry about her Rin." Kagome said.

When we got to the lunch room, of course we noticed Kikyo getting comfortable with Naraku.

We got our lunches, and sat down.

I wasn't really in the mood for talking, I just ate and listened.

I could feel a pair of gold eyes staring at me, and they weren't InuYasha's.

After lunch, Kagome and I headed off to history.

We were assigned a project over the civil war.

Kagome offered me to come to her house, but I said I wasn't feeling good.

I offered to let me start on the project, but Kagome said we'd work on it tomorrow.

After history, I went by myself to choir.

We were testing our vocals.

I became a Soprano.

I was surprised, I had never sang in my life, but when I unleashed my singing voice, even the teacher was amazed.

"She has the voice of an angel." Someone in the stands whispered.

The bell rang during someone else's vocal test.

I grabbed my things, and headed to POET (Principals of Education Training).

Today, the class was going to have their first time visiting the younger kids.

The teacher noticed my down face, and asked if I wanted to stay here.

I nodded.

The teacher understood, and led the rest of students out the door.

I sighed, and pulled out some more paper, and began planning out the history project.

"I heard you got a nose-bleed." A voice sounded behind me, and I knew this voice.

I quickly turned in my seat, seeing Naraku stand at the doorway.

He smirked and came towards me.

I jumped out of my seat, backing away, "I didn't d-do _anything_ to h-her." I shook out.

"I know, I know. Take it easy." Naraku said, stopping a couple inches away from me.

"I s-swear, I didn't." I said.

"I know, I just came to talk. We can talk, right?" Naraku asked.

I noticed someone else standing at the doorway.

Naraku turned, standing beside me.

"Sesshomaru. I was just getting to know the new human girl..." Naraku started.

"Leave." Sesshomaru said calmly, but he sounded so...Deadly.

Naraku stepped away from me, "Later Rin."

He walked past Sesshomaru, lightly brushing his shoulder in the process.

He didn't seem to notice, he just held my gaze.

After a few minutes, I cleared my throat, "Um, thank you."

Sesshomaru blinkied once, his expression remaining the same.

"Thank you...?" I said again.

This time, he stepped into the room.

"Um... Shouldn't you get to class?" I asked.

"Our grade only has six periods." Sesshomaru said, and he resumed his walk, closing his distance on me.

"Oh." I said, slowly backing away.

The space I had to back away, wasn't as much as I thought, because soon, my back hit one of the desks.

"Do you fear me?" Sesshomaru asked, when he stopped right in front of me.

"Uh, um, no." I shook out.

"Yet you know what I am." He said.

"A-A Dog D-Demon." I mumbled.

He lifted one of his hands, and I gasped as it rested on my heek.

He had long nails, almost like claws, which were gently resting right below my right eye.

He seemed to be really focusing on where his claws were.

"Where did you get this bruise?" He asked.

I gasped, remembering that Kikyo's throw must have left a mark.

"Um, tennis accident. It's nothing." I said.

Sesshomaru leaned in closer, his nose barely touching my cheek.

I held my breath. 'W-what is he doing?'

I heard him inhale deeply, and his warm breath was slowly let out.

I heard a strange sound come from deep in his throat, it sounded like... A growl?

Soon afterwards, he backed away.

"What are you?" He asked, his expression changed, he looked upset.

"What?" I asked.

"You're scent..." Sesshomaru paused, "I have to go." He said, and walked swiftly out of the room.

Not long after, the final bell rang.

Had two hours passed already?

I moved away from the desk I had backed into, and grabbed my things.

That night, after my shower, I was shocked at what I saw in the mirror.

My right cheek, there wasn't a bruise, I saw it at lunch, then Sesshomaru saw it.

I had a flash back, seeing Sesshomaru leaned into my cheek.

I didn't know what to think.

The way he acted around me, and the way Sango described him, were completely different.

Sango said that usually everyone feared Sesshomaru, even though they didn't know what he was, but when he was so close to me, I felt fear, but, something was keeping me from fighting against his strange actions.

When I put my nightgown on, I climbed into bed.

"Sesshomaru, what did you mean by, _what am I_?" I said to myself aloud.

I couldn't stop thinking about what the so called _deadly, mysterious_, demon did.

Taking a deep breath, I thought that I would tell Sango and Kagome tomorrow and... No, this was something personal.

The decision was final, tomorrow, I would talk to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, and thank you j. wintercrow and NekoXUsa, Neko, sorry for your loss, i've been going through a rough time to with my classmate passing away. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. and j. wintercrow, I hope you are enjoying this.**

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah, don't own InuYasha Blah Blah Blah.**

**Chapter 3: Friday Frights**

The next morning, I avoided my mom's questions of school.

"Ok, well, how about we do something this weekend? I have the weekend off." Mom said.

"Well, Saturday I am going to Kagome's house to work on our history project, but Sunday, I can go to the store and get some stuff, and we can veg out." I said.

"That sounds great." Mom said.

I nodded, and mom took me to school.

As I walked in the school, I realized that I was pretty early.

I went to my locker, to get the first three periods' supplies, the English teacher had told us we would be writing an essay in class.

I walked into the cafeteria and sat down with my stuff.

There were only two or three other people.

When I looked outside, I noticed a familiar form, roaming the side walk... Sesshomaru.

Taking a deep breath, I stood and walked out the door, 'Here we go.'

As if Sesshomaru had noticed someone following, without turning to see, he walked off.

I followed after him.

He took a left turn, and I when I came to that turn, he was gone.

I continued walking down the sidewalk, and halfway down, in a blink of an eye, I was suddenly pushed against the wall of the school.

I was behind the school, so there were no windows.

"Why do you continue to follow me!" Sesshomaru growled.

He stood before me, his hand at my throat.

"I just...Wanted to...know more...about you...why you...acted the...way you did...Yesterday." I choked out, my hand pushing against his arm, but there was no use, it was as if his arm was made of heavy metal.

"I can't..." I started, but was trying to breathe.

_Was Sesshomaru really this way?_

I began to take back everything I had said about him.

Finally, he lightened his grip, and all too soon, released me.

I gasped in air, coughing a couple times.

"You should forget about what happened yesterday. My inner demon was overtaking me at that time. If you do not wish for death, then stay away from me." Sesshomaru said, his face so close to mine, his voice so venomous.

He backed away then, and walked off towards the entrance of the school.

For many minutes, I was too scared to move.

Suddenly, a red blur flashed before me.

I screamed, cowering down.

"Rin? Is that you? What happened?" InuYasha's worried voice made me sigh with relief.

His hand gently rested on my shoulder, "What happened Rin?"

I faced him, "I...I upset your brother."

InuYasha's ears twitched, and he looked around the lands.

"It's ok, it's my fault. I shouldn't have pressed him for answers." I said.

InuYasha refocused his sights on me, "Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head...I wasn't really sure why I was lying for the person who just choked me.

"Ok, let's get to class, we can discuss this at lunch with Sango and Kagome." InuYasha said, helping me up.

We walked into the school, just in time.

The first bell rang, and InuYasha and I headed to English.

He seemed to notice me, still shaken up.

"Don't worry Rin. We won't let him touch you again." InuYasha said.

At his words, I had another flashback of yesterday's event.

Great, at lunch I'll have to tell them about _that_ too.

InuYasha would probably go on a killing spree after hearing that one, from the way I saw his genuine concern for me.

We entered the classroom early, and this time, I sat right behind InuYasha.

As we wrote our essays, InuYasha would constantly look back at me.

Once the bell rang, my blood went cold, now it was time for science, same class as Sesshomaru.

I tried to reassure myself, "Come on Rin, surely he can't do anything to you in the middle of a bunch of students." I told myself.

When I entered the room, I avoided any eye contact with the back of the room, though I felt two ice cold golden ones on me.

"Ok. Today we are going to take a test, Rin would you like to step out and study your notes, and take your test on Monday?" Miss Holder asked me.

I nodded without thinking. Of course deep down I was ready for the test, but I couldn't stand to be in the same room as the full dog demon that scared the living daylights out of me.

"Ok. Go ahead, and go to the library. Do you know where that is?" Miss Holder asked.

I nodded again, "Yes, I went by it yesterday."

"Ok, head down there, and when the bell rings, you may head to your third period class." Miss Holder said.

I stood, taking my notes with me, and went to the library.

There were tables scattered, and bookshelves piled high with books.

I set my notes down, and looked around until I found the label on the shelf , _fiction._

I scanned through the isles until I found an interesting title, _Demons in Our World._

I pulled that out, and the front, it had many creatures on it.

Taking a deep breath, I went to the table that my notes were resting on.

I set the book down, and sat down.

First thing, I went to the back, where the index was.

I scanned through the many names.

My finger stopped on the familiar name, _Dog Demons._

"Dog demons." I whispered.

I turned to the page to the middle, where the page was, and when I saw the page, with the top left labeled, _Dog Demons._

On that page, there was a dog formed animal, excpet it was huge.

It had a lot of fur, but there were more than one, and they were each a different color.

Black, White, and Silver.

They stood in a group, all snarling, their eyes a blood red.

I looked aside the picture where there was a story with a title labeled in bold** Legend of the Dog Demons.**

I began to read:

_The legend of the Dog Demons, is actually ancient, people today refer to them as 'The Hounds of Hell'. Most of these dogs live most of their lives in a human form, and use their true forms when threatened. Some people say that these monstrous creatures are guardians, others just may not be able to live to tell the tale. Dog Demons today are mainly extinct, experts say that they died out over 500 years ago..._

I found the last sentence strange, five hundred years ago? Then what of InuYasha, and even Sesshomaru?

I looked over on the other page, where there were more arts.

A human figure was there, and a dog demon standing beside it, and I understood, it was the difference between their sizes.

The man figure stood many feet below the formed dog demon.

The dog demon made this human figure look like an ant, or a very small animal.

"Dang, that's a pretty big creature."

I jumped at a voice sounding behind me.

When I turned, there was a boy standing there, with short black hair.

"Sorry." The boy said.

"Oh, it's ok. I get scared easily." I said.

"So, you're looking up demons? What got you onto that subject?" The boy asked.

"I don't know. Curiosity I guess." I said.

"Oh. Well, my name's Kohaku." The boy said, holding out a hand.

I took it, shaking it lightly, "Rin."

"Well Rin. May I join you?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

Kohaku moved a seat over beside me, and looked at my book.

"May I?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

He flipped a couple pages over, and revealed a cute little cat looking demon.

"This cat almost looks like my sisters'." Kohaku said.

"You have a...Cat demon?" I asked.

"Uh, n-no." Kohaku said.

"Oh ok." I said.

"Listen here." He said, pointing at a paragraph.

_"This cute little ball of fluff is no house cat. Once threatened, this cat demon can burn into flames and enlarge to almost the side of a human, and make the sounds of a sabor-tooth tiger."_

Kohaku finished reading, then looked at me.

"Wow, you're right, I wouldn't want a cat like that in my house." I said.

"Y-yeah." Kohaku said.

"So, what grade are you in?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm only a Freshman. My sister is a Junior. What about you?" He asked.

"I am a Junior too." I said.

"O-oh, that's cool. Well, the bell is about to ring. I have to go. Bye Rin." He waved and left.

After he was gone, I turned back to the page with the Dog Demon page, and read the last paragraph, that had a human below it, with dog looking ears. This was titled **Half-Breed.**

_These Dog Demons sometimes find a certain desire to mate with a human, which is what creates a half-breed._

_Half Dog, half Human, it is rare that a Dog Demon will do that, they'd rather have their mates for dinner._

I took a deep breath and closed the book, just as the bell rang.

I put the book back where it was, and grabbed my things and went to Algebra.

We were taking a test over Pythagorean Theorem today, so I barely got to talk with Sango and Kagome.

Sports was a drag too, Kikyo was too busy dragging us into her own fantasy place.

When lunch came around, I began to feel a bit nervous, so I didn't get lunch.

"Rin, are you ok? Aren't you going to eat?" Sango asked, as her and Kagome sat down at the table I had already gotten comfortable in.

"Actually, I need to talk to you guys." I said.

"About what?" Sango asked, clearly alert.

"About her encounter with my brother this morning." InuYasha said, sitting down beside Kagome.

Kagome gasped, "Sesshomaru hurt you?"

"N-No..." I sighed, "Yes." I mumbled.

"What, I thought you said he didn't!" InuYasha barked.

"Shh!" Sango shushed him, and had her full attention on me, as did Kagome.

"Well, I saw him this morning and I followed him. He ambushed me, and...Choked me." I said.

"Why the hell did you follow him in the first place? Were you _trying_ to tell him to kill you?" InuYasha asked.

I looked down, _this was the part that they are waiting to hear._

"Rin, don't worry. You can tell us." Kagome said.

I sighed, "It all started yesterday, when I went to my locker to get my things for second period. Naraku had sneaked up on me, and told me something about giving Kikyo a hard time. He was threatening me, but then, Sesshomaru appeared... He walked me to my science class. But that's not it." I paused and looked over at InuYasha, who was listening but was in shock.

"In my last period, I stayed in the room, because I wasn't feeling well. I began planning out the project for history. And, Naraku appeared again. I don't know what he wanted that time, but once again Sesshomaru came, and once Naraku was gone, he..." I paused.

"Rin?" Sango said.

"He...He walked up to me...He touched my cheek, where the bruise was below my eye. He asked where I got it, and after my answer, he came extremely close to me, and breathed on the bruise, before backing away, and asked me..._What are you?."_ I stopped there.

"What?" InuYasha asked.

"I asked the same thing, but he just walked off. He said it was something about my scent." I said.

"You're scent? You don't smell bad to me." InuYasha stated plainly.

It went silent after that.

Once the bell rang, Kagome and I walked to history.

"Don't worry Rin, stay with us, we won't let anything happen to you." She said.

I nodded, and during history, we began planning out the project.

"I told my mom I am coming over tomorrow so we can finish the project." I said, pulling out my phone.

"You have a phone?" Kagome asked.

I looked at her, "Yeah why?"

"Oh, well, I just never seen you pull it out. You want my number?" She asked.

"Sure." I said.

Kagome took my phone and entered her number, then handed it back to me.

I checked my phone for any text messages, then put it away.

When the bell rang, I went to choir.

We began singing, _I heard a bird sing._

During the end of class, the students wanted to hear me sing it solo.

I was quite embarassed, but I sang it out right.

Once the bell rang again, students left, congragulating me.

When I walked into POET, we were already getting prepared for leaving to see the younger kids in the Elementary.

This time, I went.

When we walked into the little kids' classroom, all the children looked at us.

We were put in groups, with a certain child.

While I was waiting for my name to be called, I noticed a kid in the corner, focusing on something.

I left the group, and walked up behind him.

"What are you doing over here?" I asked.

The kid turned around, and I noticed behind him, he had a bushy tail, and he didn't wear shoes, but had padded feet.

"Who are you!" The kid asked scaredly.

"I am Rin. One of the Juniors." I said.

"Oh." The boy said.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"My name is Shippo. And do you know Kagome?" The kid asked.

"I do." I said, sitting in one of the small chairs.

"Did she tell you?" Shippo asked.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Well, I'm a...Fox demon." He said.

I thought over this, Dogs, now foxes?

"That's cool." I said.

"Rin!" The teacher called.

"Yes?" I spun around.

"Oh there you are, Shippo was exactly who I wanted you to be with." The teacher said, then turned away.

I smiled, "Well, looks like we'll be spending two hours together."

"Oh, you want to see my drawings?" He asked.

"Why sure." I said.

He ran off, and came back with a bunch of papers.

I looked over them, all similar.

Shippo standing next to a girl with black hair.

"That's Kagome, she's my sister." Shippo said.

"Sister?" I asked.

"Well, sort of, you see. My parents knew Kagomes' and when they passed away, Kagome took me in, and I became her brother." Shippo explained.

"Oh. Does anyone else know you're a..."

"No." Shippo said.

"Oh. Well, what do you want to do?" I asked.

For the next two hours, I helped him make new drawings, and taught him card games.

When the final bell rang, Shippo was almost in tears.

"Aww, don't worry Shippo, I'll be at Kagome's house tomorrow." I said.

"Really!" He popped back into joy.

"Yep." I said.

"Oh, well, good bye then." Shippo said, and bounced into my arms.

I hugged him back before setting him back down, and heading out of the room.

"You're really good with children Rin." The teacher commented.

"Oh, thank you." I said.

"You're welcome." The teacher said.

I grabbed my things from the classroom, and put it in my locker, before heading home.

As I walked, a black car came up beside me, and a window rolled down.

Once I noticed the face, my blood ran cold again.

I pretended not to look at him...Sesshomaru.

He drove calmly beside me.

"Do you want a ride?" He asked.

"No." I said.

Sesshomaru pulled aside the road, a couple inches in front of me, and got out.

"Listen. I wanted to...Apologize for my actions this morning. It's not like me." He said.

I met his eyes, "Of course it's like you. I've heard everything from Sango, Kagome and InuYasha. Speaking of, if InuYasha is making you do this, then apology not accepted!" I said, and attempted to walk past him, but he blocked my way.

"You told me to stay away from you! Now look who's going back on his word." I said.

"Rin." He said smoothly.

The way he said my name, it almost sounded like a soothing melody.

I looked back up at him.

"I am coming to you on my own accord." He said.

His eyes held no lies.

"Ok, so are you going to tell me why you so pervertedly put yourself onto me?" I asked.

His eyes began to go cold again, "I would prefer not to be called such insulting names. And I did not come onto you..."

"Then why the hell were you touching me, kissing my face, or whatever the hell it was!" I said.

Ok, I had never planned to ask him like this, but he had the chance to have it easy earlier, but he threatened me, now it was my turn.

He strode forward as if he was going to do something to me, but stopped right before me.

"I didn't...Mean to do any of that." He said slowly.

"Then why did you do it?" I asked, becoming frustrated by his ridiculous answers.

He was silent for a few mintutes, then backed away, "You wouldn't understand. I myself don't quite understand it. That's why I am telling you to stay away from me."

I nodded, not sure if I was understanding anything he just said.

"Well. I guess I have explained myself enough to you. I must leave now." He said, and returned to his car, and drove off.

I continued walking home, thinking about his strange answers.

_'You wouldn't understand.'_

Understand what?

That evening, I stayed up, just watching TV.

I thought more about Sesshomaru, and about the book I read today.

This all made me curious, it made me want to...Know him.

I felt as if he were lost, and...Possibly alone.

Didn't demons always feel that way?

I pitied him, that was for sure. I wanted to know more about him, I wanted to know why he was so independent.

With these thoughts spinning around my head, I fell asleep on the couch, hoping that next time I tried to confront him, he would give me a chance to talk.

_Sesshomaru..._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, thank you NekoxUsa, yes, Sesshomaru is going to be a little mean for a while. Don't worry, later on in my story, you will find out WHY.**

**But for now, enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything...**

Chapter 4: The Weekend

I was awoken the next morning, by mom gently tapping my shoulder.

"Rin." She whispered.

I turned my head from the back of the couch. "Wha..." I mumbled tiredly.

"Your phone has been ringing for a long time now." Mom said.

"Mm, what time is it?" I asked.

"Half past ten." Mom said.

My eyes snapped open, and I jumped up.

"Crap. It's probably Kagome." I said, heading straight for the kitchen, where my phone was charging.

Five missed calls.

I searched for Kagome's number and pressed 'Call'.

Ring... Ring.

"Hello?" Kagome said.

"Hey, it's me, sorry I missed your call, I overslept." I said.

"Oh, no problem. Are you coming over today?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few." I said, then hung up.

I went upstairs to get dressed.

"Bye mom, I'll be back sometime this afternoon." I said, when I came back down, putting on a coat.

"Ok. I am going to go shopping, and we can stay up tonight." Mom said.

"Ok." I said, then left the house.

When I got outside, I mentally face-palmed myself.

I pulled out my phone, calling Kagome.

"Yeah?" She said.

"Um." I laughed, "Where do you live?" I asked.

"Oh, totally forgot about that. Um... I don't even know where you live." Kagome said.

I sighed, "Well, I guess we'll just get a zero huh?"

"No... Um, do you know where the stores are?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, in the town, why?" I asked.

"Great. Meet me at the central market." She said.

"Ok." I said, and hung up.

I walked on the side walk, passing a great scene of forestry on my left, a rocky road on my right.

As I walked, I had that feeling again, someone watching me.

The feeling remained, until I passed the forest, and came into the view of the town.

I easilly spotted Kagome, standing outside the central market.

Once we met, Kagome led the way to her place.

I noticed she had InuYasha with her.

"Um, is he joining us for the project?" I asked.

"Yeah." Kagome said.

"I just thought I'd tag along with you guys, the house gets lonely." InuYasha said.

"What? Is Sesshomaru selfish?" I asked.

"No, he's not home. He's never home during the weekends." InuYasha said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Personal reasons." InuYasha said, "Now, can we change topic, I don't like to think of him, considering what he did to you."

"InuYasha, I told you, it was MY fault." I said, and decided not to tell them about the new encounter with him, that friday after school.

We arrived at Kagome's house in silence.

I was greeted in a tight hug, by Shippo.

"Well, you two seem to know eachother." Kagome said.

"Yeah, I saw him in my Education Training class." I said, trying to get the iron grip off me.

I was introduced to Kagome's whole family, her mother, Grandpa, and little brother, Souta.

InuYasha, Kagome, and I went to Kagome's room to get started on the project, Kagome had bought supplies.

We all sat around a huge piece of construction paper, and split up parts, each of us given a certain part to write.

The project took about two hours, or more, if InuYasha hadn't left comments on everything we wrote.

After the project was completed, we headed downstairs, Kagome's mother had prepared lunch.

I was grateful that this family was so nice.

Once I got done eating, I looked at my phone, which read 4:30 P.M.

"Mrs. Higurashi, thank you for lunch. Kagome, thanks for letting me come over, and InuYasha..." I turned to him. "Thanks for being my friend." I said, then left the house.

I retraced my steps from the store, to back home.

Once I was back on the quiet road and the forest scenery, I began to feel relief.

When I took a left turn, I came face to face with...Naraku.

'How did he know I was here?'

"Oh, hello Rin, strange meeting you here. Where are you heading?" Naraku asked, he was a few feet in front of me.

I looked around nervously, trying to think of another path home, sadly, this was the only one I knew.

"Home." I said.

"Shall I escort you?" He asked, walking up to me.

"No, I can get there on my own. Thanks." I said, hoping he would stop approaching me, with that red look in his eyes.

He didn't stop, not until there was an eerie sound.

It was low, and it sounded like a rumble of thunder.

Whatever the sound was, made Naraku stop in place.

The low rumble sounded again.

"Well, apparently I have been uninvited here. Later Rin." Naraku said, and with one blink, he was gone.

I rubbed my eyes, looking around the place.

Ok, now I was freaked, my breath was high, and my heart was pounding.

I looked around more, hoping to find the cause of the strange noise.

Nothing.

After a few minutes of calming myself down, I continued my way home.

Mom was home, and had already bought groceries, and a couple movies.

She cooked dinner while I looked over the movies, trying to see which one I liked.

When I found one that interested me, I opened the case, and put in the movie, just as mom had dinner ready.

For the remainder of the weekend, mom and I hung out, watching TV and talking about school.

I didn't dare tell her about the history of _demons_, nor did I even think about telling her about my strange encounters with Sesshomaru.

Although, sunday night, as I slept, I began to think about what I was going to tell Sesshomaru.

_"Hi Sesshomaru. I know you told me to stay away from you, but, I want to know you, I want to be there for you..."_

I immediately scratched that thought out of my head.

Then, another thought occured, did Sesshomaru want me to stay away from him because he was a Senior and he thought he was all grown up? Or did he want me to stay away from him because of his _Demon._

I told myself that the second thought was the best answer.

If he wanted me to stay away from him because of that, forget it, I've met InuYasha, and he's not so bad, but I've met you, and... You just make me wonder.

_Ok Rin, time to go to sleep, you are babbling like an idiot._

I sighed, and buried myself into the covers, and slept, only hoping that maybe my dreams, would give me an answer.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the wait, I am going through a lot of things right now. Got a project to do...Geometry again.**

**Anyway, NekoxUsa and Makorrarocks, I am glad you both like this and have favorited. And Neko, I just now got your review, and I must say, Naraku is SORT OF a bad guy when at the same time, he doesn't mean to be. You will see what I mean in chapter 7.**

**Yes, that's three chapters away, that's because I have had this chapter written in my handy dandy notebook for a while, and got quite a bit done with chapter six. Plus, like I said, later on in my story, you will find out WHY Sesshomaru sort of acts the way he does, but not really soon.**

**Now, here's the chapter.**

Chapter 5: Experiment Partner

Monday morning, I was a little tired.

For a minute, I really didn't want to go to school today, but the thought of talking to Sesshomaru, woke me up.

...

Once I got to English, we had to read our essays aloud.

My story basically just revolved around what I read about the Dog Demons.

InuYasha's was completely humiliating, his essay was full of drabbles, saying that we didn't know anything about demons existing or extinct, but then he ended it with, "Of course, that's just my opinion."

After InuYasha, a couple more students came up to read theirs, although, they weren't very entertaining.

I looked back over my essay and read it aloud in my head.

**Dog Demons**

**By: Rin Takashi**

_Dogs have always fascinated me, but hearing the phrase 'Dog Demon' makes me curious._

_Do they really exist somewhere out there?_

_Lost...Alone, I have researched the strange creatures, and from what I've read, who's to say they're extinct? Maybe they are hiding in the dark, saving themselves from being slain. Someday, I could be proven wrong. _

_Perhaps the Sacred Tree protets us after all..._

The bell rang, and I gathered my things and left the class.

When I reached the science class, first thing I noticed, was Sesshomaru, sitting in my row, a couple chairs away from mine.

'Ok, probably assigned seat change.' I thought.

"Rin. Are you ready for your test?" Miss Holder asked, when I put my things down.

"yes." I said.

"Ok, you may take it outside, I will find an experiment partner for you. That is today's assignment, and it is done at home." Miss Holder said.

I nodded, and went outside, sitting at a desk that was there.

The test was pretty easy, twenty questions, multiple choice, basically just asking if the object was physical or chemical.

When I turned in my test, Miss Holder assigned my partner.

"Now, I have decided to assign you to Sesshomaru, because he is normally an independent person, but that doesn't seem to stop you, the first day he walked you in, he's never done that for anyone." Miss Holder said.

"Ok." I said.

I turned, Sesshomaru was sitting in his seat, with the experiment instructions under his hand, resting on the table.

I sat down next to him.

"I see that you find us dog demons...Interesting." Sesshomaru said.

"What?" I looked at him.

"I read your essay. Quite unique." He said.

I looked over at my things, noticing my essay missing.

"Don't worry, I won't copyright any of your work." Sesshomaru said, handing me my paper.

"Don't look at my personal work!" I snatched the paper from him.

A little glare came in his eyes, but I could see some hurt in them.

I sighed, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'm not usually like that."

"No, the fault is mine, I shouldn't have invaded your territory." He said, which caused me to gasp.

The last time I checked, he was threatening me to stay away from him, yet, here we were, having a normal conversation, and I blew it, scolding him for something stupid. I usually didn't get so worked up about such things, must be a new symptom of my depression.

"Rin?"

There was that smooth melody again.

I blinked, "Yes?"

"You were quiet... What I asked was, if you wanted to come to my place to work on the experiment." He said, in a smooth tone.

"Oh, um, sure, if that's what you want." I said.

"Would you like me to meet you after school?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah." I said.

Sesshomaru tore off a corner of the paper and wrote down some numbers.

"Here, you may text or call me when you get out. I will be leaving after sixth period to go buy supplies for the experiment." Sesshomaru said.

"Ok." I nodded, sticking the paper in my pocket, just as the bell rang.

As my next two periods passed, I kept quiet about the news, I would tell them at lunch.

When lunch DID come, I waited until my three friends came to the table.

"Hello Rin. How has your day been?" Kagome asked.

"Pretty good, um... I've been assigned an experiment with Sesshomaru." I said.

InuYasha, Kagome, and Sango, dropped their silverware, staring at me in shock.

"How on earth did that happen?" Sango asked.

"Why didn't you ask to change partners?" Kagome asked.

"I guess I won't be going to Kagome's house today." InuYasha said.

"Maybe this isn't a bad thing. I think he just needs someone to trust." I said.

InuYasha laughed, "That cold-hearted bastard doesn't need anyone!"

"Don't say that InuYasha! Maybe you don't know the real him." I said.

"Of course I know him, he kills whatever and whoever he wants. He stands alone. What makes you think you can change him?" InuYasha asked.

"I don't. But I am going to try. If he tells me in his own words he doesn't need anyone, then, at least I tried. I know I probably sound incredibly insane right now, but..."

"No." Kagome said, Sango chiming in.

"Absolutely insane." InuYasha said, in the middle.

"Listen InuYasha... I'm not scared of him." I said.

"Psh, you are the FIRST person I have heard say that." InuYasha said.

"I'll probably be the last, but if you're my friend, you'l let me try to open up to him." I said.

InuYasha sighed, slumping back in his chair, then smiled at me, "Ok if he kills you, I'll avenge you." He said.

I laughed, knowing he was joking. "Thanks."


	6. Chapter 6

**Quick Key: BOLD is the text messages.**

Chapter 6: Questions

At about 3:30, my phone buzzed in my pocket.

We still had about ten minutes left.

"Hold on a minute Shippo." I said, and pulled out my phone.

It had an unfamiliar number, but below, the owner ID read _Sesshomaru._

I opened up the message, although I was wondering how he got my number.

**When you exit the Elementary, I will be waiting.**

**~Sesshomaru.**

The bell rang afterwards.

"Ok Shippo, you have a good day, ok?" I said.

"Ok, goodbye Rin." Shippo said sadly.

I nodded, and exited the classroom.

When I got outside, as promised, a black car was parked at the front of the lot.

I had to admit that I was nervous, I mean, who wouldn't? I was about to get into a car that was being driven by a full dog demon.

I took a deep breath and walked to the car.

The passenger side door was unlocked.

I got in, holding my algebra homework in my lap.

Without question, or a simple _hello_, Sesshomaru drove out of the parking lot.

I pulled out my phone and typed in my mom's number, then texted: **Hey, I know your phone is off, but I just wanted to let you know that I am going to a friends' house to do an experiment...**

I paused my typing.

"Hey, how far do you live from..."

"It won't matter. I am going to return you home myself." He said.

I nodded, surprised that he was just about on the same page as me.

I resumed my text: **He is going to bring me back home afterwards, so don't worry. Love you.**

I clicked the button for send, then closed my keypad, and put my phone back in my pocket.

"I've heard that is a very old phone brand." Sesshomaru said, not breaking his concentration from the road.

"Uh, yeah, I'm trying to save up for a new one. What brand do you have?" I asked.

He tilted his head downwards, and when I looked, I was amazed to see that he had an Iphone, charging.

"How long have you had it?" I asked.

"About two years." He answered simply.

I was amazed by that, mainly because the phone still looked brand new.

Now looking at it, a new thought came in my head, "Wait, how did you get _my_ number?"

"I took my brothers' phone this morning." He said calmly.

"Won't he get mad?" I asked.

"No, he doesn't know. I looked over his new numbers, and found yours under Kagome's." Sesshomaru explained.

I sighed with relief, "Phew, ok, I thought you were trying to...Stalk me or something."

A small smiled formed.

A few minutes passed, and we stopped, with a huge house visible on Sesshomaru's side.

"Wow." I gasped, this was a pretty big house for two brothers.

Sesshomaru and I got out of the car.

He grabbed some things from the back of the car.

"Um, what experiment are we doing again?" I asked.

"I will explain when we get inside." Sesshomaru said, as he handed me something before closing the door.

"Now, stay near me, I have a..._Pet_ in the house, and he gets really hard-headed when it comes to humans." Sesshomaru said.

I nodded, and let him lead the way.

I almost giggled at the thought of a dog demon having a _pet._

When we entered the house, I was amazed at the huge place.

Sesshomaru led me through a couple rooms, before heading up a few stairs.

"Wow, you ould fit an army in here." I said.

Sesshomaru didn't reply.

The house was quiet, it was like we were the only ones in the house.

I knew that InuYasha had _finally_ decided to go to Kagome's house.

Sesshomaru led me into an open spaed room, almost like an attic.

"Ok, what we are doing is- these two beakers need to be filled with a little water." Sesshomaru said, setting down the supplies.

"I will do the salt, you will do the sugar. About a tablespoon, wait here, and I will go get the measuring spoons. You get everything set up. Here is the paper." Sesshomaru handed me the instructions, and left the room.

I looked over them and understood.

We were supposed to mix these seperately, then set up a timer, to see which one took longer to dry and harden to come back salt and/or sugar.

Sesshomaru came back in, with measuring spoons, and a small glass of water.

The instructions didn't call for much water, or we would be waiting for a lifetime for the water to evaporate.

Sesshomaru measured the amount of water for my beaker, then moved to his.

I took the measuring spoon, and dug out some sugar, leveling it out.

Once it was in, I stirred until it was dissolved.

When we both were finished, Sesshomaru sighed.

"Ok, I will keep track of time, you will write down the results."

I nodded.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A male voice squeaked out.

"Come." Sesshomaru said, leading me out of the room.

We entered, what looked like, a living room, where a green...Imp stood.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said, which grabbed the creatures' attention.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Might we have a guest? She smells foul!" The creature said.

"This is Rin, and you will do well to treat her as an honored guest." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, please forgive me, m'lord." Jaken said, then stumbled off, out of the room.

After a few moments of silence, Sesshomaru turned to me, "Make yourself comfortable."

I nodded, and sat down on the couch.

He sat on the other end.

It went silent again, _what should I say to him?_

"Listen." Sesshomaru broke the silence, "It is obvious that you cannot stay away from me. And to say the truth, I find it hard for _me_ to stay away from you. So, I guess we must get to know one another, you start."

I took a deep breath. "Well, my life hasn't exactly been...Easy."

"No one has an easy life." He said.

I remained silent for a couple seconds, picking my words carefully.

"Wel, the thing is...My dad died. Ever since then, I haven't been...Mysef." I said.

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side, obviously interested in my story.

"When my dad died, I began having nightmares, hallucinations, and as my mom put on my medical card- Nose-bleeds, except the blood pressure isn't the problem." I paused, feeling my throat tighten.

"You seem to be going through a lot." He said.

I exhaled, trying my very best not to show my sadness, "Yeah."

Great, that one word just blew my cover.

"You are sad." He said.

I turned away from him, feeling ashamed that I was having another break down.

I tried and tried to keep from crying, it took all in my power.

A hand rested on the back of my shoulder, "I did not mean for you to bring up such pain." Sesshomaru said.

After I felt that I was calm enough, I turned back to him.

"I'm sorry. I just did it again." I said, laughing lightly, trying to cover any sign of my sadness.

He shook his head slowly, "You are very bright, and...Positive."

I felt my cheeks get a little warm, and hoped to god that I wasn't blushing.

"Thanks." I said.

His soothing words, made all my sadness go away.

"For someone who's in a depression, you are handling it quite well. I must say, I am sorry for your father." He said.

I nodded, "He was killed by bandits in my previous home."

"Well, no one is going to hurt you here." He said assuringly.

I noticed that when he had put his hand on my shoulder, he had moved closer.

"I will not allow it." He said softly.

Suddenly, I could feel his breath on my face.

He edged nearer to me, and I almost began to relax into him, but I stopped myself.

_What the Hell, I wanted to open up to him, not have him take me to his house for a relaxing kiss!_

"I should probably go...Check on the...Beakers." I said, in a slow whisper.

He pulled away, "I'll do it. I doubt it's ready yet. Take a look around if you wish."

Sesshomaru got up, and left.

I sighed, relaxing back into the couch.

_'That was close, or, maybe it wasn't. Could it be possible to be attracted to a dog demon that has threatened to kill you?'_

All of a sudden, I felt extremely tired.

With the comfort of the couch, I dozed off...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, I am so sorry for the wait. I thought I would update daily, since I'm in school and this is sort of a school story. But, I've been not feeling well, and I don't know, going through a lot of emotions. Anyway, NekoXUsa and RefiraM, thanks for reviewing. Neko, this is the chapter you have probably been waiting for. Anyway, Refira, I'm not a Twilight hater(Hallelujah!), but I am not a very good EdwardXBella fan. Oh well, I really don't want this fic to relate too much to Twilight. **

**Enjoy anyway!**

**Chapter 7: Shocking Secrets**

I was awakened the next morning by the sound of my alarm clock.

I groaned tiredly, and rolled over, hitting the _off_ button.

I thought about going back to sleep, but then... I remembered.

My eyes snapped open, and I sat up.

_How-how did I get here?_

I don't remember waking up, and coming home.

I was still in yesterday's clothes.

"Rin!" Mom called from downstairs.

"Yeah! Be right down!" I told her, jumping out of my bed, and going to my closet.

Once I was dressed, I headed downstairs.

"Hey, you must have been tired. When I got home last night, you were in bed with your school clothes still on." Mom said.

"Yeah, I did a lot yesterday." I said, grabbing a piece of toast.

"So, who's this _boy_ you've been working with?" She asked.

I blushed, remembering the moment we had yesterday.

"Uh, it's no big deal, it was just an experiment, I was tired, so I didn't say or do much." I said.

"Mmm. Ok, ever get interested in someone, please tell me." Mom said.

"Ok." I said, fully embarassed. _What is it with girls' mother who go crazy over their romance life._

Mom drove me to school, and I found a surprise waiting for me at my locker.

When I got there, he moved aside to let me get in my locker.

"You were pretty tired yesterday." Sessomaru said.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to...Sleep on the couch, and I must have sleep-walked home." I said.

He shook his head, "I carried you home."

I leaned against my locker, full of shock.

"Oh, you drove me, and carried me in?" I asked.

"No, I flew. Driving takes longer for me." He said.

"Uh, ok...How did you get in my house?" I asked.

"I simply opened your window, and brought you in." He said.

"Oh, so you just carried me like a rag doll?" I asked, offended.

"No. I took well precaution while carrying you." He said.

I nodded, feeling relieved, and grateful.

"Wel, thanks." I said, "And, what about the experiment?"

"I took care of it." He said, pulling out a sheet of paper, perfectly filled out with nice hand-writing.

"Oh." I said, feeling bad for making him do all the work. "Sorry, I'll make it up to you...Somehow."

"No need, I prefer to work alone anyway." He said.

I looked up at the wall above the lockers, checking the time. 7:55 A.M.

When I looked back in front of me, I was surprised, but happy that Sesshomaru was still standing there.

"If you want, I can give you a ride to your house today." He offered.

"um, yeah, that sounds..."

"Sesshy! What are you doing!" InuYasha's voice came.

"I have to go. Forgive me, Rin." Sesshomaru said quietly, and walked off.

"Rin, are you ok?" InuYasha stood beside me.

"Yeah InuYasha, _perfectly fine_." I said, just as the bell rang, and I walked past him.

Of course, he was beside me in seconds.

"Why are you so grouchy?" InuYasha asked.

"Because, Sesshomaru and I were having an important conversation." I answered, as if it were an obvious answer.

"Ok?"

We couldn't say anymore, because we had entered the classroom.

Mainly what we did, was take notes that would take two days, then one day to study, before the test on Friday.

Algebra made my day, first, I forgot to do my homework, but the teacher gave me an extra day. Although we were moving on with the lessons.

When I got to sports, Sesshomaru met up with me.

"Meet me outside the gym in the hall after this class, there is something I wish to tell you." He said.

"Ok." I said.

Sesshomaru nodded, and went to join his team.

I felt overjoyed that Sesshomaru was feeling open around me, although, I wondered what he had to tell me.

I shook my head, remembering that Sango was waiting.

I began heading towards the tennis court, but was stopped by a familiar voice, coming from the boy's locker.

"I don't care!" I heard as my ear pressed to the door.

_Kikyo?_

"If he marks her, she'll be more powerful than me!" Kikyo said.

_What was she talking about?_

Now I heard Naraku.

"Wel, what do you want _me_ to do about it?" Naraku asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"I don't know. Kill her or something!" Kikyo said.

"I am not going to do that. Not in front of a bunch of people who will call the police on me." Naraku said.

"Well, get her alone!" Kikyo said.

"I cannot do that either. I tried last weekend, Sesshomaru's inner demon is at its most power when he's transformed, and at the time, he was, and he was watching over her. Listen, no matter what, you will always be the queen of this highschool." Naraku said.

The room went quiet, and I didn't want to _know_ what was going on, nor did I care, I was too much in shock.

Pieces were coming together.

The moment Naraku brought up the weekend, I then knew, they were talking about me.

What I didn't understand, was why Kikyo wanted me _dead_, I mean, wasn't that a little..._Harsh_ for a highschool girl?

I moved away from the door. I couldn't stand to be in this place.

I turned away from the tennis court, and took off, running out of the gym, and down one of the halls that still had classed going on.

I stopped when I was near the exit of the school.

Leaning against the wall, I cried in fear.

If she had planned on something like beating me up, I could have reported it to the principal, but _kiling me?_

"Rin?" A soft but alarmed voice sounded beside me.

I managed a small scream in the middle of my cries, and looked to see Sesshomaru, his golden eyes filled with confusement, and alarm.

"What is wrong?" He asked.

I wiped my tears, "I heard...Kikyo and Naraku...Talking. They were talking...About killling me. They were saying something about..." I paused, thinking over the last weeken, the strange growl that scared Naraku off...That was Sesshomaru?

"They've found out." I heard Sesshomaru say silently, and he probably meant to say it to himself.

"What?" I asked, looking back at him, he was pacing a little.

"I didn't want this to happen yet." He said, still seeming to be talking to himself.

"What to happen yet? Do you have something to do with this?" I asked, feeling a little fear grow in me.

He stopped pacing, and looked at me.

He sighed, and walked back up to me, "The bell is about to ring, wait in the gym while I get changed, then I will drive us somewhere for lunch, and I will explain_ everything_."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, oh my gosh. I really planned to update every day, considering I have half of this planned out, or most of it, I know how close to the end is gonna be.**

**Anyway, NekoXUsa and RozTheGreat, I am glad you are reviewing, makes me happy after my stressful day, and Neko, no you didn't review last chapter, I was waiting for you to, but, and yeah, but Sesshomaru isn't gonna say lovey dovey stuff to her, he still is on edge about her.**

Chapter 8: Secrets Out

I followed Sesshomaru out the gym, and waited at the exit of the school while he went in the office to check out.

I was nervous, and scared, wondering what he had to say.

A few minutes passed, and Sesshomaru came out of the office and lead me outside.

He was quiet, and I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

The passenger door to Sesshomaru's car was unlocked for me.

I got in, and for some reason, I felt accustomed to being in here.

The car started, and we were off.

I was a little surprised that we were leaving the city, and heading down a road in the woods.

I finally recognized the surroundings, we were going to his house.

Once that came into mind, we were parked in front of the house.

Sesshomaru sighed, looking at me, "I am sorry, I should have done more."

"What do you mean? What is going on?" I asked.

"The first time I saw you...In the gym when I was playing basketball. My inner demon caught your scent before I did." He paused.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"My inner demon and I are almost like two seperate people in one body. That does not mean I am not a demon right now... My inner demon is the most powerful side of me, it helps me detect danger from miles away, it helps me..."

"Ok, ok, I get it, what did Kikyo mean by you marking me?" I asked.

"I was getting to that- The time my inner demon caught your scent and I caught it as well, my inner demon spoke to me, telling me that you were meant to be mine." He said.

"Wait, maybe its wrong, maybe it will find a new mate." I said, not sure what I was talking about, but apparently, he did.

Sesshomaru shook his head, "Dog Demons don't choose mates then leave them for another. Once the inner demon has claimed its mate, it will do all in its power to compell me, but this all does not matter, I have no interest in claiming you. I don't take likings in humans."

I thought over this, I sort of felt relieved that he wasn't agreeing with his inner demon, with whatever he was talking about, but some of me wasn't.

I decided to know more, "What exactly are...Mates?"

"Mates are what you humans call, a wife. If a female finds a mate, then husband, but, when a Dog Demon picks out their mate, they are bound forever. You however, are not marked nor claimed by me or my inner demon, therefore, you are not my mate." He said.

"But I thought you said your inner demon said I was your mate?" I said, confused, not that I was excited over this or anything, I was petrified!

"No, my inner demon had caught a certain scent in you that told it you were the one, and it was a scent that no other female held. I on the other hand, chose to ignore it. I thought the best way to ignore it, was to keep you away from me, and I thought my inner demon would give up and keep a sniff out for perhaps another female. But I was wrong, this weekend, I did a perimiter check, I do this every weekend and when I do, I am in my dog form, in this case, my inner demon is at its highest power, and the moment I transformed, I ran straight through the forest until I saw you walking down to the road to the town. There's just something about you, that sets my inner demon off, but...I'd be lying if I told you it wasn't affecting me too." He said.

I sat there, mouth slightly agape, in slight shock, his words were so... Sincere and soft.

"S-so, if I go back to the school now, knowing all this, Naraku will be coming after me...And..."

"I am not going to let him touch you." He said, full venom in his words.

_Huh? First he tells me he wants nothing to do with me and now he wants to stay near me and protect me from someone who wants to kill me?_

I sighed, and put a little joke into my voice, "Is that you or your demon taking?"

"It is a bit of both. My inner demon and I share the same emotion, so no matter how I try to avoid you, I can't. My inner demon gets quite annoying when it talks about you." Sesshomaru said.

I was lost for words now, what could I say?

"I guess I told you everything. I will return us to school, and after school I will return you home safely." Sesshomaru said.

I nodded, not wanting to object or argue.

Sesshomaru started the car again, and drove us off to the school.

I thought over everything he had said, and if he had any feelings for me at all, he was very bad at hiding them.

I felt embarassed to think this, but, I sort of liked him too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Afternoon Out**

Sesshomaru never really returned us to school.

"Uh, are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked, not really scared, which was surprising.

"I am not going to return us to school until tomorrow, I don't trust myself enough to return right now. I will return you home in an hour, which is when school will be over." Sesshomaru said.

I was confused, I wasn't sure if I should consider this safe, or kidnapping.

"Why can't you go back?" I asked, wondering how he sounded so calm about the crazy idea.

"Let's just say my inner demon isn't in its best mood right now." He said.

"Um, Should I be here then?" I asked.

"It is you that my demon is worried about. It is not going to let me return you home until after school ends, even then, it will want to remain with you." Sesshomaru said, pulling into a parking lot to a burger shop.

"I'm confused." I said.

He sighed, "Like I said, my inner demon and I are one person, no matter how hard I avoid it, I can feel its emotions."

I got out of the car with him, and we entered the fast food shop.

There weren't very many people in the place.

We sat near the back, where it was empty.

"Welcome to the Burger Shop." A female came up, obviously excited to have new customers.

"Just a burger for her." Sesshomaru said.

"And what do you want on that?" The lady asked.

"Pickles, and ketchup." I said.

"Ok, and drink?"

"Just water." I said, keeping my meal limited, I only had a few dollars in my pocket at the moment.

"Ok." The lady said, then walked off.

Once we were alone, it was awefully quiet.

"How am I going to come up with an excuse for this, tomorrow?" I asked.

"I will take care of that." He said.

"ok..."

My phone buzzed.

**Rin, Where are you!**

"Who texted you?" Sesshomaru asked.

I sighed, "InuYasha."

Sesshomaru copied my sigh, and leaned over, taking my phone, and opening the keypad, and texting something, then closing the phone, and handing it back to me.

"What did you tell him?" I asked, looking at my messages.

Once I read it, Sesshomaru answered, "Don't worry, he'll know who it's from."

The text that Sesshomaru sent was: **None of your business, little brother.**

"Are you sure? I mean..." I stopped when my phone buzzed again.

I looked down at the new message: _**Sesshomaru!**_

I stifled a laugh, almost hearing InuYasha's voice.

"If you want to tell him, you may." Sesshomaru said.

I nodded, and texted back: **Don't worry InuYasha, I'm fine. -Rin.**

After I closed my keypad, the lady who took my order had come, with the burger.

Once I was served, the lady walked off.

I began eating, wondering why Sesshomaru never ordered anything.

"So. What do dog demons eat?" I asked.

"Humans." He said simply, and I could hear a light joke in his tone.

"Really?" I asked, not really believing him.

"Not very often. We mainly pray on other demons." He said.

That sounded better.

"Our breed has learned to grow accustomed to humans." Sesshomaru said.

"What breed are you?" I asked, laughing a little.

"How about you tell me what you've read first." He said.

I was surprised, it was like he was telepathic, and could see what I have been doing.

"Well, I read in a book, that dog demons are three different colors, white, black, and silver..."

"I am the white breed." He informed me.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means, I was born from the western lands." He said.

"W-western lands?" I asked, confused.

"Yes. You know your compass directions right?" He asked.

"Yes. I was just...Thinking, what about the silver and black dog demons?" I asked.

"The Black Dog Demons, live in the South. The Silver ones, live in the North." He explained.

"None in the East?" I asked, sort of catching on to what he was talking about.

"Well, that side of the lands was dominated by the red and brown dog demons, but they became ambitious. So the White, Black and Silver Dog Demons teamed up, and took over the Eastern lands." Sesshomaru said.

"Wow, how do you know all this?" I asked.

"My mother told me. She said this all happened when she was young." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh. What about your father?" I asked.

His eyes dropped, and I could see the slight sadness in them, "I prefer not to talk about that."

I wanted to know, but, I did not like to see people hurt, so I let it go, and finished my lunch.

While I was eating, Sesshomaru's phone was going off, and when he answered it, it was clear that InuYasha had called.

Sesshomaru stepped out.

I finished my lunch, and sat and waited for him.

Our waiter had not returned yet.

After a few minutes, Sesshomaru returned back to the table, "Let's go."

"What? I still have to pay." I said.

"I have already done that for you. Now come. My stubborn brother wants to see to it that I return you home." Sesshomaru said.

I nodded, though I rolled my eyes, feeling bad for Sesshomaru being tormented by InuYasha, who was worried about me.

We got back in the car, and Sesshomaru drove me home.

The ride was silent, Sesshomaru was quiet as if he was in another universe.

He came to the side curb, where my house was.

"Thanks." I said.

He nodded slightly, but I could barely see it.

When I got out, and on the side walk, InuYasha was there.

Sesshomaru drove off without another word.

"Rin, are you ok?" InuYasha asked.

I glared at him, "Yeah, what makes you think I wouldn't be?"

"Well...You were with Sesshomaru!" InuYasha said, and I could hear the stutter in his voice.

"And your point is?" I asked.

"uh... Listen. He threatened you last friday! I still don't trust him around you." InuYasha said.

"Well, when we did that experiment together, I got to talk to him, I wanted to be there for him, and...He's not scared to be around me, actually, it makes him feel...I don't know, but, however you may see him, I see him as someone totally different." I said, and stopped my romantic lines, before I got into telling him about the 'mate' thing.

"You're something Rin, I'll give you that. You're not afraid to go near him, and he hasn't killed you...Yet." InuYasha said.

"InuYasha! Don't you understand! Maybe he's not what you make it out to be. He's..."

"Wait a minute. Rin, you're talking like...You like him." InuYasha said, his ears twitching.

I felt my cheeks get warm, "Well. I have considered it...But..."

"Wait, you like him?! Like...LIKE him?!" InuYasha asked.

"yes." I said quietly.

InuYasha stood as frozen as a statue.

"InuYasha?" I asked, snapping my fingers.

"Uh, I'm glad you're home, I gotta get to Kagome's. You are SO gonna tell the group this tomorrow!" InuYasha said, and walked off...Or disappeared.

I sighed, as I went in the house.

I checked my phone, no new texts.

When I got in, I sat on the couch, and just laid my head back.

What am I talking about? The words I spoke earlier, came out faster than I anticipated.

Thought, I began to wonder, do I like Sesshomaru?

_YES!_

My mind screamed out at me.

_'Yeah right.'_ I argued back.

_You can't deny that you felt something for him after he called you his..'Mate'._

_'He never called me his mate, he just said his inner demon THOUGHT I was his mate. Whatever the heck that is!'_

_He's calling you his girlfriend._

I shook my head out of my reverie.

I laid myself out on the couch, and dozed off.

When I would awake, I would fix dinner then head off to bed.

Enough romance talk for one day...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Transformed

The next morning, as I got dressed, I wasn't sure if I was excited or anxious to go to school today.

I remembered that I had admitted to InuYasha that I had feelings for his older, and full fleshed demon brother, Sesshomaru.

Just saying his name in her mind made her feel all warm inside.

"Rin!" I heard mom call from downstairs.

"Y-Yeah, I'm up!" I called back, shaking my head out of my little fantasy.

I finished getting dressed, and headed downstairs, eating a small breakfast.

I heard my phone make a chirp sound, which meant I had a text message.

I got up and grabbed my phone.

_Sesshomaru._

I pressed _read_.

**I am outside waiting.**

I looked out the window in the living room, noticing a black car.

"Mom, um, Sesshomaru is giving me a ride to school." I said.

She came to my side, looking out the window.

"Ohh, that boy you had the experiment with?" Mom asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you two aren't..."

"Mom! He's a Senior!" I said.

"Well that just means he's just one year older than you." Mom said, and walked off, getting herself ready for work.

I sighed, and grabbed my bag for school, and headed out.

I got in the car, Sesshomaru watching me.

"You didn't have to do this, you know?" I said.

"Yes. But I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" I asked, waiting for him to continue.

"Do you want to see my true form?"

"Your...Your true form? Now?" I was stunned.

"After school, I noticed you have opened yourself up to me, and I wish to do the same. You are the only human I've ever...Trusted." Sesshomaru said the last word as if he was trying to change a word he was about to say.

"Oh, well, I'm glad." I smiled slightly, though he never took notice.

He remained quiet for the rest of the ride.

Once we got to the school, I got out, thanking him, and he just nodded, and walked off.

I wondered what he did while waiting for his classes to start.

I sighed, and walked in the building, and got my supplies out of my locker.

When I closed my locker, my heart nearly stopped at the sudden figure that was there.

"Hello Rin." Naraku said, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Stay away from me." I said shakily, preparing to go around him, but his arm stretched out, curling around my waist, and pushing me back to my locker.

"Will you let me say something before you treat me like an enemy?" He stood in front of me now, staring down at me.

"I know you were listening to us yesterday. Kikyo and I... I could smell you on the other side of the door." He said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to push him away, but that just made him move closer to me.

"You don't need to be afraid, Rin." He said.

I gave up struggling.

"I will not hurt you, I never meant to hurt you." He sounded sincere, but he was too close to me for comfort.

"Just answer me this... Do you love Sesshomaru?" He asked, his face was near my neck, and I could feel his breath on my neck, and I knew what he was doing, he was checking for a mark.

"U-Um, N-no." I whispered shakily.

My eyes squeezed shut when I felt his lips against my neck, and I could feel his teeth lightly scrape it, they felt sharp, and I stayed as still as I could, hoping he wouldn't do anything, Sesshomaru should have come by now..._Sesshomaru?_

"Good." Naraku whispered, and his lips left my neck.

He moved away from me, then walked off.

I still leaned against my locker, my heart was beating so fast I could feel it, and almost hear it.

I thought over my strange hope, '_Why did I all of a sudden think of Sesshomaru?' I still barely trusted him, yet, I felt as if I could trust him, and he would protect me from everything._

I cleared all thoughts of him when I heard the bell ring for the day to start.

As people began crowding around their lockers, I left mine, heading for my first period class.

InuYasha was already in, sitting in his normal desk, and I took my regular seat behind him, giving him a small smile as I passed him.

"Alright class, get out some paper for notes. There will be a quiz tomorrow." The teacher instructed.

When the bell rang for science, I gathered up my notes, and walked out.

A sudden feeling of worry and hopelessness entered me when I came into the classroom.

Sesshomaru wasn't there.

I took my regular seat, and as the bell rang for class to start, Miss Holder stood from her desk, turning on the projector for notes.

I took one more glance at the door, hoping to see Sesshomaru arrive.

Nothing.

"Ok, today we will be taking notes over Mass and Density." Miss Holder explained.

I pulled out my science notebook, and focused on taking the notes.

When Algebra came around, Miss Kimi assigns us to a two-day review over Pythagorean Theorem, and a test on Friday.

Everyone worked separately on it, until the bell rang.

When it did ring, many people other than me sighed in relief, quickly preparing their things.

"Ok, you may work on this review for homework if you wish, so we can study it as a class tomorrow." Miss Kimi said.

Just as I was about to pick up my stuff, and catch up with Sango and Kagome, Miss Kimi spoke again, "Um, Rin. Can I speak with you for a moment please?"

I turned to her desk, surprise in my eyes.

The rest of the students as they exited, gave me a glance.

"Sure Miss Kimi." I said, taking a deep breath.

I went to her.

"Have you seen Sesshomaru lately?" Miss Kimi asked.

"Uh, um...No." I lied.

"You're lying." She said simply.

"W-what?" I was a little scared now rather than nervous.

Miss Kimi sighed, and pulled something glassy out of her eyes, then looked back at me, and now rather than black pupils, she had soft golden eyes, and then I understood, her silver hair that was tied up, it made sense, she was a dog demon too!

"Now," Miss Kimi stood up, walking around her desk, and stood before me, "I know you have a certain connection with him. I just want to know where he is."

"I-I honestly don't know. The last time I saw him, he drove me to school, and then walked off." I said, showing complete honesty.

"Hmm, last time I saw him, he left the house early this morning, but when I checked attendance slips in other classrooms, Sesshomaru had been counted absent his past three periods." Miss Kimi sounded concerned and scared.

"I-I don't know what to do." I said, "H-he asked me if after school, I wanted to see his true form, and I said yes."

"Well, if he shows for that, then please tell him to come to me." Miss Kimi said.

"Ok. And, I'll keep an eye out for him in gym." I said.

Miss Kimi nodded, and moved back to her desk.

"Ok, here, sorry to keep you." Miss Kimi said, handing me a note.

I nodded, and left the room, heading for sports.

"Hey, Rin, where were you?" Sango asked.

"Um, nothing really. I just...Nothing, let's just get started." I said, taking a racquet from the equipment room and headed out.

I took a small look around at the other guys playing basketball, no sign of Sesshomaru.

Sango and I played a successful game, without anything going wrong. Kikyo was oddly quiet, she kept staring at me, and I wondered if what Naraku had done this morning, was a plan of hers.

When the bell rang for lunch, I took a different path to the lunchroom, glancing outside to where Sesshomaru had parked his car.

It was still there, which made me all the more concerned.

I went into the lunchroom, got my lunch, and sat with InuYasha, and the others.

Once everyone was seated, InuYasha smirked at me, "Go on, tell them Rin."

Sango and Kagome focused their attention on me.

"What is it, Rin?" Kagome asked.

"Um..." I was about to start, but a familiar figure caught the corner of my eye.

I looked over at one of the hallways, noticing a flash of silver hair disappear into the hallways.

'_Sesshomaru_' My heart strangely leapt for joy, and relief.

"Um, excuse me." I said, standing from the table and heading for the hallway.

InuYasha was held back, explaining things to Sango and Kagome.

When I reached the hallway, the figure I thought I saw was nowhere to be found.

I walked down the hallway, noticing that most of the classroom's lights were off.

All rooms were empty, but one room I almost passed, had its light on.

I moved back a little, easily hearing voices on the other side.

The door had a sign, saying, 'Miss Kimi's room'.

"I couldn't help it. Better than breaking the school down." A smooth male voice sounded.

I peeked through the little window on the door.

Sesshomaru was standing with Miss Kimi.

Miss Kimi was saying something, but her voice was too soft for me to her.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru shot his head over to the door.

I gasped, and moved aside from the door, and shakily began fast-walking back to the lunch room.

I looked back, relieved to see no one followed.

I took a deep breath of relief, and just as I looked right ahead of me, I ran into a hard body.

"Rin." The soft voice sounded venomous.

I backed away, looking up at him.

"What are you doing, shouldn't you be at lunch?" He asked.

"Uh, um, I-I..." My courage was replaced by sudden fear.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop on people, it's rude." Sesshomaru said.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I was j-just...Worried about you..."

"Worried?" Sesshomaru cut me off, tilting his head slightly to the side as if he'd never heard of the term.

"Y-yes. I was." I nodded, not sure what to say next.

"And why-" Sesshomaru started, backing me into the corner of a wall, "-Would you be worried about me? I am capable of taking care of myself. We are stronger than humans."

I let out a shaky sigh.

His body was barely touching mine, but just the close distance between us, made me speechless and breathless.

"Hmm?" He whispered, his warm breath on my face, making the rest of my body tremble, and I could feel goose-bumps travel up my arms.

"B-because...I-I care a-about y-you." I said, hating how I sounded so...Shaky.

I felt his claw tilt my chin up.

The bell rang, but Sesshomaru took no notice of it, but said, "I will see you after school. Until then. My Rin."

His claw left my chin, and he backed away and walked off.

I remained in place for a minute.

My legs felt so weak and shaky, I wasn't sure if I would be able to move without falling to my knees.

For a split second, I barely noticed the students begin to fill the hallway.

"Rin, are you alright?" A stranger student asked me.

I shook my head, clearing out my stance, "Yeah, erm, yeah, I'm fine." I said, and moved away from the wall, heading down to history, surprised my legs kept me up.

I came in the classroom just as the tardy bell rang.

"Alright, today we will take a quiz over the revolutionary war. If you would please, get out some paper." The teacher instructed, not seeming to notice me coming in.

I sat next to Kagome, and immediately began getting some paper out.

Kagome tapped my shoulder and when I looked, she mouthed, _Where were you?_

_Nowhere_, I mouthed back to her, and before she could reply back, the teacher spoke, putting up our quiz on the projector.

I sighed and began writing down answers.

About twenty minutes later, I finished the quiz.

I stood, turning my paper in, along with a couple other people.

When I sat back down, a new piece of paper was on my desk.

I sat down, glancing over at Kagome.

She eyed the paper, then back at me.

I sighed, and read the note.

**Where were you?**

I pulled out my black pen, and wrote:

**I was looking for Sesshomaru, I saw him in the hallway.**

I passed the paper over to Kagome.

I watched her read it over, and then begin writing.

After a couple more minutes, Kagome handed the paper to me.

I read over it:

**What happened? And why the HELL are you looking for him?**

I wrote back:

**I told you Monday, that I would try to open up to him. And he trusts me.**

I handed her back the paper.

She read it, then began writing again.

When I got the not back, I read:

**How is he taking it with you?**

The bell rang in the middle of my reply.

**I have to say, it is a little scary around him, but all the same, I trust him too, bye.**

I gave the note to Kagome, and grabbed my things and left the room to go to Choir.

The last two periods flew by fast, and once again, I wasn't sure if I was excited or anxious to see Sesshomaru. What happened this afternoon, I couldn't explain how I felt.

_"He probably won't be out there anyway"_ I told myself.

Of course, I had to be wrong.

I could see him, sitting patiently in his car.

_Maybe I could just try to walk home, maybe he'll... Oh don't be such a wimp, you promised yourself you'd open your heart up for him, and I doubt his thoughts are anywhere near to killing you, or doing any harm to you!_

I sighed, and calmly, and bravely, went to Sesshomaru's car, getting in without a word.

Just as Sesshomaru pulled out of the parking lot, he spoke, "Forgive me, about earlier."

"Huh?" Was my only reply.

"I did not mean to come onto you the way I did." He said.

_Oh that, I thought he was talking about disappearing this morning._

"Hey, where did you go this morning? What happened?" I asked aloud.

Sesshomaru suddenly stopped the car, and I noticed we were out in a forest, but there was no road, or anything that we were driving on but leaves and grass.

"This is where I came today." Sesshomaru said softly, staring out of the windshield.

I looked around us, "Here? Where is here? Where are we? Why did you come here?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "This is where I go to transform. To hide from any civilization."

He then got out of the car, and I followed.

I walked around the front of the car, looking around the dark forest.

I felt my foot drop, and I almost fell into something.

"Careful." Sesshomaru said, grabbing my upper arm, pulling me back, and held on until I regained my balance.

I looked at what I was about to step into, it was a hole, but... It made the shape of a giant paw.

My mouth dropped of the sight, if this was Sesshomaru's paw, then he must be..._Huge._

Sesshomar stepped in front of me, "Are you ready to see my true form?"

"Um, you won't...Hurt me, will you?" I asked.

"My inner demon, is my true form, and it still claims to think you are to be my mate, he will never harm you." Sesshomaru said.

I nodded, taking a deep breath.

Sesshomaru took a couple steps back from me, and I noticed his eyes were red.

I could hear a deep rumble come from his throat.

His face turned pale, and his face became a snout, covered with white fluff, then he glew a bright white, and the orb flew up a couple feet, before dropping back down, and the ground under me, vibrated wildly.

I tried to find something to hold onto, but, I lost my balance, and fell back on my bottom.

When I looked up, a huge dog face was staring down at me, eyes blazing red, a couple sharp fangs were visible, and a low growl was sounded.

The dog demon lowered its face towards me, and I whimpered, hiding my head beneath my arms, I was still on the ground, due to the heavy shake.

I felt a wet nose poking down on the top of my head, warm breath released, the air smelled like...I couldn't explain it.

The nose left my head, and appeared under my chin, and he forced my head upwards, and I found myself looking up at a _huge_ pair of red eyes.

He moved back slightly, letting me hold my head up myself, and he laid down, his muzzle so close to me, and he was huge, his furry body stretched out a long way.

I sat in the leaves, shakily holding out my hand.

When my hand was right above his muzzle, he lifted his nose, to where my hand met the bunch of thick fur on his muzzle.

I ran my hand up and down, slowly smiling.

He seemed to growl lightly before laying his huge head on my legs, which made me twitch, before noticing what he was doing.

His red eyes closed, and a strange noise sounded from him when I pet the top of his head.

I noticed a purple crescent moon blended in with his snowy white fur.

He made the strange sound again when I ran my hand past the mark on his forehead.

I observed the strange ears, they stood straight, and ended at the top with another bunch of fur.

Also, just at the end of each side of his muzzle, was a two streaked magenta mark, curved around the corners of his cheeks.

'_I do not believe it. I am petting a dog demon.'_

"Sesshomaru." I whispered, wondering if he would respond.

Almost immediately, the dog demons' red eyes snapped open, and he lifted his head, to look at me.

"Y-you can turn back now." I said, though I didn't move, for fear he could or would attack.

The dog demon stood, towering over me for a minute before the huge form was surrounded by a bright light, and I had to shield my eyes.

After a few blinding moments passed, I heard Sesshomaru's soft voice.

"Here."

I looked up at his offered hand, I took it, and he helped me up.

"I am sorry I abandoned you. Did Naraku hurt you?" He asked, and I hardly took notice that he had an arm around me, holding me close.

"N-no." I said.

"I could smell his arousal on you. It upset me, so my inner demon broke free, and I ran for the forest. I could not risk destroying such a peaceful..."

"Sesshomaru, it's ok. I understand..." I started.

"No you don't, Rin. I would have saved you...But... I'd expose myself...Rin, you are the first human that I've ever felt drawn to. I cannot hide myself from you anymore." He said, and he sounded like he was struggling with his words.

"Sesshomaru." I whispered, but got no further when he lowered his face closer to mine.

His arm around me tightened a little, and I felt my stomach drop almost.

_'I can't do this! I-I don't...'_

_Give into it Rin, you like him, you said so yourself._

I was blocked off of my mind argument, when I felt something cold but soft press against my lips.

My eyes widened a little at the sight, Sesshomaru had closed the distance, and was now kissing me.

My eyes lowered as quickly as they had widened, and I couldn't help it, I responded to his kiss.

As he noticed me respond, he deepened it, and I slowly put my arms around him.

Once I had done that, he loosened his grip on my waist, but he didn't stop.

He moved me back, and soon, I felt my back it the hard bark of the tree.

His lips left mine, and travelled down to my neck.

If his body hadn't been so tightly pressed against mine, I would have fallen to my knees, I felt so weightless right now.

He pulled back, once I had kissed his marks on his cheek.

His body was still pressed to mine, and he looked hungrily into my eyes.

I looked back into his with shock, and...Love?

"Rin..." He whispered, pressing his forehead to mine.

I waited for him to speak again, I was breathless at the moment, and even more when he lowered his head again to kiss the side of my neck, before meeting my eyes again.

"You taste good." He whispered.

I slowly loosened my arms around him, though I wasn't sure if I would be able to stand on my own this time.

Sesshomaru stepped back a little, and I amazingly was able to stay on my feet.

"We speak of this, to no one." Sesshomaru said.

I nodded.

"For now." He added.

I nodded again.

Now it was really getting dark in the forest.

"I should take you home now." Sesshomaru said.

I nodded once again, no words were or would be audible.

Sesshomaru helped me to the car, and we had a silent drive, and within seconds, at least what it felt like seconds, I was home.

"Goodbye, Sesshomaru." I said quietly.

"Goodbye...Rin." He said back slowly.

I got out, and went in the house, watching him drive out of sight.

When I got in bed, after taking a warm shower, and getting my night-clothes on, I took a very deep breath, and I felt very relaxed, and exhausted.

A small smile formed, _so, it's true, I really do like Sesshomaru, and he just happens to have a certain feeling for me to. This was going to be hard secret to keep, but, if we didn't have another moment like we did that night, maybe everything would be alright._

_Of course, Love is the strangest thing..._

* * *

**A/N: Well, this took a lot of work! This took me two days to write on paper(Which was 10-15 pages long! Front and back sheet), and it took me almost three hours to type this! I hope you enjoyed this. Please Leave Reviews! **

**~Wolflover235**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Nightmares of the Past**

_"Rin! It's time to go home." Mom called to the 13 year old child, that child, was __**me.**_

_"Coming!" I called from the other side of the store isle._

_I met her at the exit of the store, she put her arm around my shoulders, and we walked out._

_We got in the car, and mom drove us home._

_It was getting dark, and a pair of bright headlights were shining extremely close behind us._

_Mom picked up the car's speed a little, and the car behind us remained at its regular speed, but continued to stay behind us._

_"Mom, are we being followed?" I asked worriedly._

_She seemed nervous too._

_She made her left turn that led down to their street._

_The car passed the street, continueing to go straight._

_"No, they were just being impatient drivers." Mom said, as we pulled into the driveway of the house._

_We got out of the car, and we went to the door, but by the time we got there, we heard tires screeching close behind us._

_We turned, surprised to see the familiar car park at our side of the street._

_"Rin, get in the house." Mom said warningly._

_I opened the door, and we came in, mom closed the door behind us, locking it._

_"Honey!" Mom called to dad who came in the living room._

_"What's wrong?" Dad asked._

_"Someone has followed us home." Mom said, and suddenly, there was a loud knock, more like a bang, on our door._

_We all set our sights on the door, we could see the doorknob shake, as someone from the outside continued to bust through our door._

_"Call the police!" Dad said, and went in the kitchen to grab his fully loaded emergency handgun._

_Mom held onto me as we made our way to the phone._

_A loud crash sounded, and I turned noticing the lock had been broken, and three masked men came in._

_That's when dad came back in._

_Mom was already on the phone._

_I covered my ears as I heard dad shoot one of the intruders closest to us._

_He didn't have enough time to refocus his gun on the other two, who had surrounded him, and one of the men that stood in front of him, drove something through his chest._

_The men backed away, revealing a knife driven in dad's chest!_

_"Daddy!" I screamed._

_He fell to the ground, and the two men began approaching us._

_"Rin! Run!" Mom screamed, grabbing my hand._

_"No!" I couldn't bare to see dad laying lifelessly on the ground._

_"Rin! Rin!" Mom said my name over and over, and it became more...Distant._

_"Rin! Wake up!" I felt someone shaking me._

I gasped as I awoke, the room was dark.

"Rin, did you have another one?" I heard mom ask me.

I blinked a couple times, except, my eyes were wet, from crying.

"Dad." I whispered his name before looking at mom, who was sitting on my bed.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry." Mom laid down next to me, hugging me tightly.

"I thought moving would have helped you with your nightmares. How bad was it?" Mom asked, which for four years of this, it was a normal question.

"They did it again. Mom why did it have to be us?" I asked, though I knew no one deserved to go through this.

"I don't know." Mom said.

I sighed and rolled over.

"Are you going to be ok?" Mom asked, sitting up.

"Yeah." I whispered.

She ran her hand through my hair before leaving the room.

I stared at my window, and I could see Sesshomaru watching through my window, in his human form of course.

His eyes held concern for me.

I found it surprising that he was up this late, watching over me at my window.

Sesshomaru seemed to know that I had spotted him, because he tilted his head to the side a little, as if to say, '_Are you ok?'_

I nodded slightly to him, before burying myself into the covers, falling back to sleep.

"_No one is going to harm you here, I will not allow it." _Sesshomaru's voice echoed in my head, which sent my dreams into complete comfort.

* * *

Morning came quicker than I anticipated.

My alarm clock went off.

When I was up, I looked over at my window, noticing that Sesshomaru had left... Or maybe it was a dream...No, the dream was the nightmare, he was really there.

I stopped my inner argument, and went to get dressed, and headed down stairs for breakfast.

"Hey. How did you sleep?" Mom asked.

"After the nightmare, I slept fine." I said.

"Good." Mom smiled at me.

I ate breakfast, and once again, I noticed Sesshomaru parked outside.

"Honey, I know you said you two aren't...Together, but I want to know that you feel safe around him." Mom said, also seeing the car.

I thought over the question, thinking of Sesshomaru.

I smiled, "More than you'll ever know."

Mom smiled back, "Good, now go, don't want you to be late for school."

I nodded and grabbed my phone, and left.

It felt normal and weird getting in his car.

"You seemed to be in a lot of pain last night." Sesshomaru said, as he drove us down the road.

I looked down, but said quietly, "It was another nightmare of how my dad died. We moved here because when we lived in Austin, my nightmares became so frequent that I stayed up at night, refusing to sleep, and that's when my hallucinations started, I began to get scared of everyone around me."

"You can trust me, Rin. I won't let anything happen to you." Sesshomaru said, as he stopped the car at the school.

I looked at him, "Thank you."

Sesshomaru didn't reply, but slightly nodded.

I sighed, and got out of the car.

Once I reached the school doors, I turned, noticing Sesshomaru was already gone, disappearing to his strange hiding places.

I headed to my locker, to get my supplies.

I then went to the cafeteria.

When I reached the door, it opened, and an older boy stopped when he saw me. "Oh, hi." The boy smiled.

"Hello." I said.

"Sorry, here." The boy moved aside to let me in.

"No, you're fine." I said as I entered the cafeteria.

When I set my stuff down, I noticed that the boy was right beside me.

"So, I haven't seen you around here, I'm Kouga." The boy said.

"Oh, I'm Rin." I said, taking the boy's hand to shake it, but he lifted my hand to his lips, and lightly kissed it, then released my hand.

I could feel my cheeks get really warm.

"Sorry, I'm just doing my usual greeting." Kouga said.

I nodded, pursing my lips, "Well, normally when meeting someone new, we shake hands."

"Hmm, sorry about that. I didn't make you...Uncomfortable, did I?" Kouga asked.

I looked hm over, he wore capris jeans, and a leather brown coat covering whatever he wore under it, he had long black hair tied up, and finally I looked in his eyes, they were a dark blue.

"Um, a little, but not much." I finally answered.

"Ok, how about I make it up to you. Do you have any plans after school tomorrow?" Kouga asked.

My eyes widened, _'Was he asking me out?! I barely know the guy!'_

"Um, yes actually, um, I am doing something special with my mom tomorrow." I said.

"Oh, well then, how about Saturday?" Kouga asked.

"No, why?" I asked, _'Please don't ask me out, please don't ask me out!'_

"Well, I was thinking I could take you out to a movie or have dinner or something." Kouga said.

"Um..." I was speechless, Kouga sure wasn't scared to speak his mind.

"Is that a yes?" Kouga asked.

"Uh..."

"Great, I'll pick you up, and don't worry about directions, I'll sniff you out." Kouga winked at me.

I Stood there, in shock.

"See ya later Rin." Kouga waved and left.

The bell rang and I headed to class, still filled with shock.

* * *

All day, I barely talked to anyone, still trying to process what had happened this morning.

The day flew by, and I headed out, noticing that Sesshomaru's car was missing.

I didn't mind, I walked home.

When I came to my front door, I heard a deadly and calm voice behind me. "So, what's this with you going out on a date?"

I turned to see Sesshomaru standing a couple feet away from me...

**A/N: Yes, this one was a little rushed, but you want some drama? Here's some drama. Now, while you guys are reading this chapter, I will begin writing the next one, I got it pretty much planned out, and it's going to get **_**interesting**_**.**

**Want to give a couple guesses?**

**~Wolflover235**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: Jealousy?**

"What are you doing here? How did you..."

"Why don't you answer my question first?" Sesshomaru suddenly appeared in front of me, having me backed against the door.

"I didn't ask him, he asked me." I said nervously.

"And you said yes?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, not really...He took my stuttering as a yes." I said.

"Why didn't you turn him down?" His voice rose, and was he...Jealous?

"I-I don't know, why shouldn't I?" I asked.

"Oh, so you thought that me opening up would just open me up to everyone? I have already told you that you are meant to be my mate." He said.

"Woah! Hold on, I am _no one's_ possession!" I said, becoming a little defensive.

"Kouga is a wolf _demon_, which makes my inner demon even more upset." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh so your inner demon is just as jealous as you..."

"Perhaps it is time that I show you that you are _mine."_ Sesshomaru said, and before I could ask what he meant, his lips were on mine, his left hand tangling into my hair, and his other hand around my waist, making any escape impossible.

His kiss was soft, but deep and probing.

I tried to struggle against him, which was hard, because even if I got out of his iron grip, I didn't have much room between him and the door to move or run.

His hands tightened around me when I continued to struggle, as his grip tightened, he pressed me against him.

I tried to make words form, but they were dissolved by his lips.

LIttle by little I stopped struggling, feeling my body grow weak.

I began to observe how soft his lips were, devouring mine, I began to observe how I was feeling about being pressed against his hard and warm body.

Before I knew what I was doing, my arms slowly slid around him.

I relaxed into him, and kissed him back, my mouth moved with his in perfect sync.

Once he noticed that I had given into him, his iron grip loosened only a little, but not much.

My hands burried in his thick, silky silver hair.

This was the second time he had kissed me, but compared to the first one, this was more intense, and true.

I felt a moan escape my throat as one of his sharp fangs nipped at my lower lip.

Sesshomaru then pulled back, leaving me feeling lost...Yearning for his kiss.

His arms stayed around me, as did mine.

"No human nor demon can ever kiss you like that." Sesshomaru said.

His claws brushed through my hair, as he leaned down, resting his forehead on mine.

His hand on my waist, moved under my shirt, and his hand rested on my bare skin, which made me gasp and shiver.

"No human nor demon can _ever_ touch you like this." Sesshomaru said in a low whisper.

His lips brushed across my cheek, and down to the side of my neck.

"You are meant to be mine, Rin." Sesshomaru growled, his lips against my neck, where my pulse point was.

I was too breathless to argue and defend myself anymore.

His golden eyes met mine, "Now, reject the wolf demon...Or I _will_."

I could read in his eyes what he meant, so I nodded quickly.

"Good." Sesshomaru bent to lightly brush his lips on mine, "Next time, I will be more strict if you are to let another boy touch you." Sesshomaru said.

I understood completely, and nodded again.

"Well," Sesshomaru stepped back, and looked down at me with softer golden eyes, "You better get yourself ready for school tomorrow. Goodbye Rin."

With that, Sesshomaru blurred out of sight, leaving me standing like a statue, as if the only thing that could make me operate, was him.

I reached behind me, shakilly grabbing the doorknob, and opening the door, slipping inside the house.

When I was safe inside, I felt a little relieved that mom wasn't home yet.

The rooms were dark, because all of the lights were off.

I went into the kitchen to get dinner cooking in the oven.

When I set the timer, I then headed to my room for a cool shower.

While I was in the shower, I couldn't help but go through everything that happened this evening.

Sesshomaru was jealous, but I couldn't blame him, I had given him my trust, my friendship, my love...My heart.

I honestly couldn't explain what came over me when I tried to act as if going out with Kouga without knowing him, was a good thing.

There were many ways I could describe Sesshomaru, at least when around me: Caring, protective, and possessive, but in a good way.

I turned off the faucet to the shower, and stepped out, drying myself and getting into my nightgown.

When I came downstairs, as if on cue, my timer went off.

I pulled out the pan from the oven, and fixed my plate.

After eating, I put the leftovers in a container, and in the microwave, for mom when she came home.

I sighed as I felt my eyes lower, feeling extremely tired.

As I laid in bed, preparing to fall asleep, I prayed that I wouldn't go to that nightmare that still to this day haunts me.

**A/N: Well, how as this? I really hope I kept this in the rated T zone. I was really starting to get into it when I was writing this, I was like, 'Wow I never write like this.' But, Sesshomaru has to show his possessive and protective side sometime.**

**Also, I am trying really hard to stick to the storyline, like what days the school is, tomorrow it is going to be Friday.**

**Yeah, sometimes I have to go back to my story and reread the chapters to find out what day I'm on.**

**And, I updated this to add up and apologize sort of for the shortness of the last chapter.**

**Today's my B-day, Woohoo, just keep getting older and older, and since today is my B-day, I'd say that today I've been on Fanfiction for... Two years maybe.**

**Anyway, leave some reviews.**

**I'll try and write out the next chapter as fast as I can tomorrow...When I go back to school... Where I have to use my brain.**

**Anyway, until next time!  
~Wolflover235**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Sleepover**

The next morning, I felt a little glad and relieved that it was friday.

I was oddly wide awake this morning.

Mom was fixing breakfast while I was getting ready.

I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened yesterday.

I still felt a little shaky, and my stomach was fluttering.

"Honey, hurry up! Your ride is here!" Mom called.

I sighed, _She sure is taking this whole, 'Ride with a guy' thing well._

I came downstairs, grabbing a piece of toast, along with my phone.

"Bye, have a good day at school." Mom said.

"I will." I gave mom a hug and walked out.

As I got in Sesshomaru's car, I tried my best to put the moment that we had yesterday, behind me.

"Why do you always give me a ride?" I asked.

"Because, it is formal, for a male to give their mate a ride to school." Sesshomaru said.

"Well, we called these _mates_, girlfriends, is that what you mean?" I asked.

"Yes, or a wife." Sesshomaru said, as if correcting me.

"Wait, I a way too young to be married to you, and you're like...How old?" I asked.

"Much older than any human or living demon, but my appearance passes as 18 years old." Sesshomaru said.

"Or as a teacher." I said quietly, but I was sure he heard.

I hadn't realized that we were already parked at the school.

"Are you going to reject the wolf demon?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at me.

"Yes, if I ever find him." I said.

"Good. Do that, and I may start treating you like a girlfriend, rather than a mate?"

"Excuse me?"

"I know you are bewildered about the ways of the dog demon, so I will do this relationship the human way, until you are older and ready to submit to me." Sesshomaru said.

"Submit to you?" I asked.

"Agree to become y mate, and agree to start the mating process." Sesshomaru said.

"W-What's that?" I asked.

"I will tell you when you are ready." He said.

"But what is it?" I pressed.

"Rin, you need to get to your classes, as do I, now, we will talk later." Sesshomaru said.

We got out of the car, and went in the school.

I had to stop at my locker, which was the last time I got to see Sesshomaru.

After I had my stuff, I went to my English class.

The teacher was running a little late, so the class was mainly visiting.

"So, you really have opened my brother up." InuYasha said, as I set my stuff down.

"Um, yeah." I said, not sure about how much he knew.

"Have you... You know... Kissed?" InuYasha asked.

"Uhhh, yes." I said quietly, although the students were too occupied with their own conversations.

"Hmm, now wonder his scent is so strong around you." InuYasha said.

"Have you? With Kagome?" I asked, pushing into his relationship, since he was pushing in mine.

"Yeah, but Kagome trusts me, it's Sesshomaru who I think has gotten to your head... Just be careful, I still don't like him around you. He has only told me you two were just friends, but... I don't believe him." InuYasha said.

"Well, believe what you want. I'm still on edge around him too, but that doesn't mean that I'm scared of him, or don't trust him." I said.

Before we could say anything else, a substitute teacher came in the room.

"Hello, Mr. Leslie is sick today." The female teacher said.

We all sat down, and the teacher passed out a test we had to take.

The test took all period, but I got it done.

When it was time to go to science, I never felt so calm, and relieved that I would be going to see Sesshomaru.

When I came in, Sesshomaru was sitting in his new spot, beside me.

I set y things down, and took my seat.

"Hi." Sesshomaru said quietly.

"Hey." I whispered back.

"Ok, today we will be watching a video over atoms. I want you to take out some paper and write ten facts over the video." Miss Holder instructed.

We followed the instructions, as the lights were turned off and the video started.

As it played, I paid attention to it, and felt Sesshomaru glance at me every now and then.

After science, I headed for Algebra, sitting with Sango and Kagome.

"Hey Rin!" They said cheerfully.

"What's up?" I asked, noticing that they were more excited than usual.

"We'll tell you at lunch." Sango said.

"Ok?" I set my stuff down, and sat down in my seat.

"Ok, today we are going to take a mid-chapter test. If you would, get out two sheets of paper." Miss Kimi instructed.

We follwed the, and we remained quiet all throughout the class period.

Once the bell rang, I gathered my things, turning in my test, along with everyone else. I noticed that Miss Kimi fit in well around here with her secret identity.

Sango, Kagome, and I headed to sports.

As we headed out to the tennis court, I took my usually glance at the basketball players, every time having to see Sesshomaru score for his team.

When Sango and I reached the tennis court, we noticed that Kikyo was a little quieter that usual.

"What's wrong, Kikyo? Has Naraku dumped you yet?" Sango joked.

Kikyo gave a weak sarcastic reply, "Oh, stuff it, Single."

I caught a slight crack in her voice, which almost made me feel sorry for her.

After about an hour, we went to lunch, but I stayed behind, noticing Kikyo staring off into the distance.

_Just leave her._ My thoughts said to me.

Just when I was about to ignore it, Naraku appeared beside Kikyo, and she slowly walked into his embrace.

I sighed and turned, walking into the gym, and off to catch up with Sango.

"Hey Rin, what took ya?" Sango asked, as we sat down with our lunch.

"Oh, nothing." I said, and to save me from anymore explanations, we noticed Naraku and Kikyo coming in.

"Well, looks like he didn't dump her yet." Sango said.

"He hasn't been over to our house for a week. I wonder if they had an argument." Kagome said.

"Well, enough with the weird, time for the fun news!" Sango said.

"Sango is having a girls' night sleepover. You and I are invited, Ari, Yuka, and Ayumi are also coming, would you like to come?" Kagome asked.

"Um. Sure. What about Kikyo?" I asked.

"Naraku is taking her somewhere special. I've never seen him so sincere." Kagome said.  
"Probably just somewhere else for them to hook up." InuYasha said.

Kagome hit his shoulder.

"Alright, I'll shut up!" InuYasha growled, rubbing his shoulder.

"Anyway, all the boys, InuYasha, Souta, Kohaku, and Shippo are sleeping at my house while we sleep at Sango's." Kagome said.

"Ok, that sounds great. My mom should be home when I get out of school, I'm sure she won't mind." I said.

"Ok, text me, here's my number." Sango said, handing me a piece of paper.

"OR me." Kagome said, knowing I had her number.

"Ok." I said.

"Hey! Rin!" A familiar male voice called.

I turned, and felt nervous, seeing Kouga coming straight for our table.

"Um, Rin, how does he know you?" Kagome asked.

"He asked me out, and didn't let me answer." I said.

"He did the same to me." Kagome said quietly as Kouga came closer.

"Hey Kags!" Kouga smiled at us.

"Don't call me that!" Kagome said frustrated.

"Only I can call her that!" InuYasha chirped in.

"Shut up mutt face, I just came to see Rin." Kouga smiled down at me.

"Uh. Kouga..."

"Oh hell no!" InuYasha stepped between me and Kouga.

"Oh you're being a two timer now?" Kouga asked.

"No, but I'm not going to let you flirt with my friends!" InuYasha said.

"InuYasha, wolves don't need friends, they need mates. Now..."

"Kouga," I came up to him, moving InuYasha back, "I'm sorry, I can't go out with you, because...Well, I just don't want anything to do with that kind of relationship." I said.

"Oh, I understand. I'll just be waiting for you then." Kouga smiled.

My mouth dropped.

"Unless you already have a boyfriend?" Kouga said.

I relaxed a little then, "Yes...yes I do." I said.

"O-oh. Well, I'll see you around then." Kouga said, and walked off.

I didn't really know what just happened, I just...Spoke my mind I had never fully admitted that Sesshomaru was my boyfriend, but saying it to Kouga, I felt happy inside.

"Uh, Rin, did you just tell him that Sesshomaru was your boyfriend?" Kagome asked in shock as I sat back down.

"Yes. I guess I did." I said.

"So it's true. Wow Rin, you're fitting in quite well here. You have your friends and your lover already!" Sango said, smiling.

"Well, it's kind of...Private. He's taking it really slow. We both are." I said.

"Oh. Well, that's good. It's always nice to take things slow." Sango said.

"Yeah." I said, ending the conversation about boys.

For the remainder of lunch we just talked more about the sleepover.

After lunch, Kagome and I headed to history, only to take a test over what we've learned about the Civil War.

Choir was the same old routine, then in POET, Shippo talked and talked about what he was planning for the boys side of the sleepover.

When school finally ended, as usual, Sesshomaru was waiting for me.

"You did well, rejecting the wolf demon." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, I didn't really think I'd say yes to him even _if_ I hadn't met you." I said.

Sesshomaru remained quiet, but agreed with my statement.

When we arrived to my house, I noticed that mom was home.

"Well, thanks for the ride, I'll see you later." I said.

He nodded.

I got out of the car, and went to the front door, listening to Sesshomaru's car drive off, before I went in.

"Hey mom." I said, coming into the kitchen where she was cooking.

"Hey Rin, how was your day?" Mom asked.

"Good, actually, I have been invited to a sleep over at Sango's. It's a girls' sleep over." I said.

"Why, that's great. When will they be here?" Mom asked.

"Just when I text them. Um, I'm gonna go pack my bags, I'll text Sango after dinner." I said, and went upstairs, to my room.

I grabbed my backpack that I used during my third grade year, when I went to school at my previous home.

I then picked out some decent clothes for tomorrow, and my polka dot night gown.

"And where are you going?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin, as Sesshomaru's voice sounded a couple inches behind me.

I turned to him, with my clothes in hand, he was examining my bag that sat on my bed.

"Um, a sleep over." I said.

"Hmm, interesting." Sesshomaru returned his attention on me.

"A _girl's_ sleep over." I added.

"I understand, males aren't very welcome sleeping with a girl." Sesshomaru said, now standing in front of me.

"Yes, because it's weird." I said, and walked past him, setting my clothes in the bag.

Once my hands were empty, Sesshomaru turned me to face him, "Why are you in a bad mood? You weren't like that five minutes ago?" He asked, sounding concerned and curious.

"I'm not in a bad mood. I'm fine. I just... A little shaken up, that's all." I said.

"I'll let you know when I come around next time." He said.

"That would be nice, because you were really quiet." I said.

I don't know why, but I had kept my window unlocked the night after my nightmare, and Sesshomaru occasionally came through the window to check up on me.

"Are you sure you're ok? You're quiet." Sesshomaru said, observing me closely.

"Yeah, I'm just tired, and..." I paused, as I looked up at him.

I don't know what came over me at this moment.

I slowly slid my arms around him, lifting my head, and slowly pressed my lips against his.

He was still for a moment, and I began to wonder if this was the right thing to do.

Soon, his familiar touch came, his arm wrapped around the middle of my back, and kissed me back.

I felt so...Happy, having the desire to want him, was this supposed to happen?

He deepened the kiss, pressing me more to him, and I felt so safe and wonderful.

Moments later, he pulled back, but still held me securely in his arms.

"I will see you tomorrow." Sesshomaru said.

I nodded.

"Rin! Dinner's ready!" Mom called from downstairs.

"Be careful tonight Rin." Sesshomaru said, before releasing me, and disappearing out of the window.

I was frozen for a moment, trying to clear my fuzzy mind.

"Rin!" Mom called again.

"Oh, I'm coming!" I called down, and zipped my backpack closed, grabbing it, and headed downstairs.

When I came into the kitchen, mom had the plates for dinner all set out for us.

"Did you get everything you needed?" Mom asked.

"Yeah." I said.

We sat down, and began eating.

During the end, I went to get my phone, and text Sango to tell her where we lived, and that I was ready.

"You have a good night, ok?" Mom said.

"I will mom." I said, hugging her.

Moments later, a red car showed up, honking a couple times.

"Bye!" I said, as I closed the door on my way outside.

I went to the back part of the car, for the back seat, I didn't want to be rude to sit there.

When I opened the back door, Kagome was sitting on the far side.

I got in, sitting in the middle, next to her.

"Ari, Yuka, and Ayumi all couldn't make it, sooo, it's just us three!" Sango said, turning to look at us.

"Uh, you're driving?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got the driver's license last year. You haven't gotten yours yet?" Sango asked.

"No. My mom and I are trying to save up, we used most of our money for this new house and food. Now we're just waiting for a couple of mom's payments." I said.

"Oh, well, maybe when we get settled at my place, we would love to hear about your childhood." Sango said.

I nodded.

Sango then pulled out of the little parking lot next to the house and began driving towards town, and through a line of houses.

The neighborhood reminded me of my previous home, so much so, that I couldn't help but to peek out the window behind us.

THe streets were empty, all except for the street lights that were left behind.

Sango pulled into a driveway, and turned off the engine.

I was amazed to see the big house we were parked in front of.

"Sango's house is huge. She has everything." Kagome told me and we got out of the car.

We went through the front door, and a heavenly scent filled my nose, and I already felt at home.

"Hello, I hear you are the new neighbor on the streets, you're Rin?" A lady came up to me, she had long grey hair tied up behind her, but once again, I thought it suite her.

"Yes. Mrs...?" I asked.

"Oh please, call me Kaede." The elderly said.

I smiled and shook her hand.

"I just baked up some pizza, you girls hungry?" Kaede asked, as she lead us into the kitchen.

"We can eat after a while, right?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, I just... I just ate." I said.

"Ok, well, it will be in the oven if you want some." Kaede said.

"Come on Rin, I have someone you need to meet." Sango said, and as I turned to her, she was heading down the hallway.

Kagome and I followed her.

Sango stopped at a closed door, once we were beside her, Sango moved back.

"Go on Rin, open the door." Sango said.

I looked at her, _was this some kind of joke?_

"Go on Rin, it's not going to hurt you." Kagome said.

_It?!_

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Once I stepped into the room, a little figure that laid on a bed, poked its head up.

I could barely make out what it was, before it suddenly jumped into my arms, letting out a soft _meow._

It was... A little cat.

So small it could walk around in my arms.

What was strange was, two tails wiggled around behind it. Two?

_"_Um, hi." I said, as the cat rubbed its head against my cheek.

"Her name is Kilala, She's a cat demon." Sango said.

My eyes snapped wide open at the last word.

"Demon?" I asked,, staring down at the cat.

"Not everyday you see a twin-tailed cat, right?" Kagome came up beside me, scratching the little cat's head.

I lowered my arms so that the cat could jump back onto the bed.

"So, she's a demon because she has two tails?" I asked.

"No. There's more to her, but you'll have to see it in the morning, Kaede said that I can only take her out in the daytime." Sango said.

I nodded.

"Now! Time for stories." Sango said, dropping the cat demon subject.

She sat down on her carpet at the end of her bed.

Kagome and I joined her.

"I'll start, what we do is, just give a little story about ourselves. At least one interesting thing that happened in our life. And feel free to ask any question during the story. Here we go. My name is Sango. I've lived here since I was 10, or so, and I immediately became great friends with Kagome. As I grew up, I learned about the existence of demons, and learned how to protect myself from them, now I am a demon slayer, and I destroy any demon that has an evil aura..."

"What's a demon slayer, and what's an aura?" I asked.

"A demon slayer, is someone like me, we can sense demons, an aura is like a smell that is around demons, except we don't smell it. You have a little bit of a demon's aura on you." Sango said.

"What! I'm...I'm not a demon!" I said.

"No no no!" Sango laughed, "I mean, a demon has been around you, so they have left some of their aura on you...But it's not InuYasha's." Sango said the last part seriously.

"Um, yeah, it's probably Sesshomaru's." I said.

"Where did you see him?" Sango asked.

"He drives me home, and I saw him before I left to come here." I said.

"Hmm, you're gonna have to give us the detail when we come around to you. Anyway, I just kind of make sure that demons don't come around to threaten this town. I found Kilala when I was about 7, I was wandering around the forest with Kohaku, my little brother. We were hunting for demons, and Kilala came out of nowhere, saving us from a demon that had found us. Kohaku was about to attack her, but I stopped him, feeling some sort of connection with the huge cat. She suddenly shrank in size, and revealed a tiny cute little kitten. And she jumped in my arms as if it were meant to be. We have kept her ever since." Sango stopped to catch a breath.

Kilala made herself known, as she jumped off the bed, and laying in Sango's lap.

"She's cute. And I think I've met Kohaku. I was in the library, and he just came up behind me. He looked nervous when he started talking about a cat you had. I think he was trying to keep it a secret or something." I said.

"Yeah, he knows about the demon world, and I had told him not to tell anyone about Kilala." Sango said.

"Well, it's ok, he's pretty nice." I said.

"Yeah. So... Why don't you give us a fill in about your life, why did you choose here to move? I mean, it's such a distance away." Sango said.

I sighed, "Um, mom and I moved because... Dad died, it was just too painful for me. It still is. I don't normally tell people about this."

"Oh, I'm sorry Rin. You don't have to talk about that if you don't want to. Uh, what are some happy moments you had while living in Austin?" Sango asked.

"Well, not much, I mean, I was like a normal girl, I went to school, I got good grades, and... I like to stay issolated from people, it helps me concentrate... Not that I don't like you guys, I am grateful for being a part of your group. I just don't really go around looking for a friend, I just like being alone, sometimes." I said.

"We're glad to be your friend too. And don't worry, you will have a great new life here." Sango said.

I smiled, "Thanks."

After a couple seconds of silence, Kagome started:

"I'm Kagome, I've lived here all my life, I met Sango I entered highschool. She had moved here and we have been best friends ever since. I met InuYasha when I started freshman year, he was a new student, and really quiet if he wasn't being rude, soon, he and I began hanging out, and he asked me out two months into the freshman year, that was when the whole demon situation started, I mean Sango knew he was a demon, but she said his aura was kind of off, then we found out he was a half demon. About in the middle of freshman year, we began noticing Sesshomaru was transferred here too, except he started as a Sophomore. I never really see much of him, just that I knew he wasn't good to hang around. Now I guess that's different, I mean, I don't know how he acts around _you_, but around us, it's **as if looks could kill**." Kagome stopped there.

"Well, Sesshomaru is a little protective and possessive of me he wasn't very happy knowing that Kouga had found me." I said.

"Neither was InuYasha when Kouga met me." Kagome said, laughing a little.

"I don't find him attractive anyway. I mean... I'm still a little confused and shook up about this whole _demon_ school." I said.

"You'll get used to it, with Sesshomaru around you, I doubt anything bad will happen." Sango said.

I nodded, then another good question came into my head, "Speaking of _anything bad, _whatever happened between you and Miroku?"

Sango's cheeks turned a little pink, "Well, we went out for my freshman year, and he was a Sophomore, and after a few months, he started hanging out with other girls."

"So you got jealous?" I asked.

"Well, sort of... What does it matter? Guys shouldn't mess with other girls while in love with one." Sango said.

"And he's a Sophomore? I thought we were all..."

"No, Miroku just sits with us because..."  
"Because he's trying to prove himself, come on Sango, he stares at you everyday at lunch time." Kagome said.

"Uh... Can we stop talking about boys? This _is_ a girl's sleepover, you know." Sango said.

"Whatever you say, Sango." Kagome said, and I giggled.

Sango cheered up in matter of seconds and said, "Hey, Rin do you like scary movies?"

"Um... I don't really watch movies. I just watch whatever looks interesting on tv." I said.

"Come on, I have whole collection of movies." Sango said, standing up, and we followed her out of the room, Kilala at her heels.

When we got into the living room, it was then that I noticed the huge bookcase, or..._ Movie_case.

"Woah." I said.

"Let's watch the new version of 'The wolfman.'" Kagome said.

"No, I don't like that movie, plus, let Rin choose." Sango said.

I came up to the huge movie selections.

One title caught my eye, and it made me think about, _Blood and Chocolate._

"Uh, what's this movie about?" I carefully pulled out the case.

"That's a wolf movie. Not werewolves, just wolves." Sango said.

"I think that one's pretty, I like it when..."  
"Shh!" Sango said.

"Ok, I'll give this one a try." Rin said.

(**Mid A/N: Those of you who have or have not seen this movie, if you ask me, the beginning of the movie does remind me of Rin's past. If you haven't seen the movie you should!)**

Sango nodded, and put in the movie.

"Anyone want popcorn?" Sango asked.

"Sure." I said.

"I'll go make it!" Kagome said, and sprinted into the kitchen.

Sango turned on the dvd player, and let the previews play, while she fixed up the couches.

They could open up into beds.

"I guess we'll be sleeping in here tonight, I'll be right back with blankets." Sango said and walked out of the room.

I picked out a spot on the couch/bed, and watched the previews pass.

Just as Sango and Kagome came into the room, the screen changed to the root menu.

"Ok, here we go. One for you," Sango handed a blanket to me, then Kagome, then sat down with her own.

We each had our own medium sized bowl, piled high with popcorn... I was amazed, Sango really did have everything.

Sango pressed play on the remote, then we all laid back and the movie started.

* * *

Suddenly, I was being shaken awake.

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"The movie's over. I'm gonna go sleep with Kilala in my room, Kagome is asleep over beside you, are you gonna be ok?" Sango asked, in a light whisper.

"Yeah, goodnight." I mumbled, and buried myself into the blankets.

As I tried to go back to sleep, I tried to remember the movie.

Kagome was right on her favorite part, the movie was wonderful.

All the thinking, made sleep come even more faster.

My eyes closed.

* * *

I was awakened, by the sound of soft talking and light giggles.

When I opened my eyes, my vision was a little blurry.

Suddenly, I felt something warm moved, curling against my stomach.

When my vision came, I saw that the little cat demon was curled next to me, I could hear light purring, and her tail twitched every now and then.

Trying not to wake the cat, I sat up.

_Meow._

The cat jumped up as soon as I was up.

"Well good morning, sleepy head." Sango said.

"How did you sleep?" Kagome asked.

I looked over at them, sitting in the kitchen, eating...Breakfast.

"Good, what time is it?" I asked, stretching as I worked my way out of the blankets.

"9:30 A.M." Kagome said.

I jumped out of the couch/bed, "What!"

"Was there a certain time we were supposed to take you home?" Sango asked.

"Um...No, uh..." I stopped, and felt in my pants pocket, relieved that my phone was resting in there all night.

I pulled out my phone and checked it for any messages.

Nothing.

"No. I'm ok, I just thought that maybe mom would call, I think she said she wasn't sure if she was working today or not." I said.

"Hmm, we can take you home late this afternoon, but now, you need to eat breakfast, and you can ride Kilala." Sango said.

My eyes snapped open, "What?"

"Oh come on Rin, it's fun." Kagome said, standing up, and going to the refrigerator.

"Ok, what do you want for breakfast? Eggs and toast? Cereal..."  
"Cereal wll do." I told her.

"Ok," Kagome pulled out the jug of milk, and a box of cereal that was on the counter.

I sat at the table, as Kagome brought me my breakfast.

I wasn't exactly hungry.

"Are you excited?" Sango asked.

"Um, not really, I don't really like heights." I said.

"Ok, no problem, she'll go as slow as you want, she'll go higher slowly." Sango said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Rin, I've had her for as long as I can remember, she's never let anything happen to me when I ride her, although now that I am a demon slayer, there are multiple ways that I can ride her, based on experience, but that doesn't matter, Kagome has ridden her loads of times, and she loved every ride." Sango said.

I looked over at Kagome, and she smiled at me reassuringly.

I sighed, "Ok. But a short ride, ok? Then I need to go home and get some things done."

"Ok, you don't really like being away from home, do you?" Sango asked.

"Well, no, I mean, I never really go anywhere." Rin said.

"Rin, you're almost like a caged animal that hasn't seen any life! You have to get out!" Kagome said.

I laughed, "Ok well, let's go."

We all stood, Kilala followed us outside.

"Ok, stop here, she needs a little space to transform." Sango said.

We stood, as Kilala ran out a little, then burst into a blast of flames.

I almost thought they were going to spread and burn us, but just as they had started, they stopped, and the kitten was gone, replaced by a larger cat... Larger than a tiger, or any big cat.

"Uh..."

"Come on Rin, don't be scared. She's the same Kilala you saw five seconds ago." Sango pushed me forward gently.

Kilala closed the space between us, and moved side ways, giving me access to get on her back.

"Go on, get on." Sango encouraged.

I stretched out a hand, my fingers fisted into a bunch of fur around her neck, and I took a deep breath as I quickly moved my right leg over, and positioned myself on the big cat's back.

My feet were almost two feet from the ground.

"Ok Kilala, remember, slow." Sango said.

Kilala made a low snarl noise, which I hoped was a good thing.

Suddenly, I felt her tense, and soon, I was raised two more feet off the ground.

"Woah." I muttered, my hands fisting into her hair on her neck, really hating if I was hurting her.

Soon, I felt the wind lightly brush against my face as Kilala began slowly gliding forward.

Moments passed and my hands had calmed.

I looked around at my views, and hadn't noticed that we were flying five feet above the trees.

It felt great.

"Wow." I said.

Kilala whimpered lightly, which I guess meant was a good thing.

After minutes passed, I soon began seeing the ground, and we were floating a couple feet above Sango and Kagome.

"Yeah Rin!" Sango and Kagome cheered, as Kilala gracefully landed on the ground, and I got off.

"How did the ride go?" Sango asked.

My legs were a little wobbly, I must have been up there for an hour!

"That was...That was wonderful!" I said, as I patted Kilala.

She whimpered again.

"She says she enjoyed your company." Sango said.

"I might come around and ride her." I said.

"Sure, anytime!" Sango said.

"So, you really ready to go home?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I just need to go get my bag." I said.

"No need, you left it in the car last night." Sango smiled.

"Oh." I said.

Sango lead Kagome and I to the car.

"Kagome, you gonna go home to, or you gonna stay a while?" Sango asked.

"I'll stay, InuYasha said he would call me when he was ready to leave. Shouldn't be long now." Kagome said.

The drive was silent, and quick.

"Thank you for the sleep over, I enjoyed it." I said.

"No problem Rin. We'll see you monday?" Sango said.

"Yeah. School all over again." I said.

"Yep. Bye Rin." Sango said, and drove off.

I opened the front door and came in.

I had noticed mom's car was gone.

When I came into the kitchen, I tiredly dropped my backpack to the ground, and found a note on the fridge.

_**Rin, I'm going to work today, I'll be home tonight.**_

_**~Mom.**_

I sighed, and said aloud, "You could have texted me."

"She didn't want to disturb you." A familiar low, and soft voice said behind me.

For once, I didn't jump.

Sesshomaru was practically standing right behind me, that I could feel his body.

"I didn't scare you this time." He said.

"No, you didn't, but, next time use the front door." I said, turning to him.

"I make my own entrances." He said.

"You said that we would start a human relationship if I turned down Kouga's date. Human boyfriends don't just come in like they own the place." I said.

"I agreed to start the human relationship, but I am still not ready to expose us, are you ready to tell your mother about all this?" Sesshomaru asked.

I remained quiet, and he smirked.

"Exactly." He said.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked.

"I stayed here the entire night." Sesshomaru said.

"_Here?_" I asked.

"Well, outside, I know you still worry about things happening to your mother, so, I stayed here, watching her for the night, then she left this morning, then I waited for you to come home." He said.

"You don't have to stick around here like that, you need rest, food, a free weekend." I said.

"This _is_ what I do for a weekend. InuYasha tells you that I leave the house, I take my true form and make sure things are well around this town. This is my town, my home, my territory." He said.

"Not everything is _yours_." I said.

"Is that a challenge?" Sesshomaru asked, taking a step closer, and that was all that was needed to have me backed against the fridge, and his body to meet mine.

I took a deep breath, trying to overcome my sudden fear that always came when he did something like this, "I..."

"What is _not_ mine?" Sesshomaru asked.

His arm curled around my waist, and he leaned down to where his lips were barely inches from mine.

Everytime he did this, it made something spark inside of me, that made me feel like the weak and defenseless.

As if my wobbling legs could talk, Sesshomaru whispered, "You are tired, rest, and tell me later."

Before his lips could touch mine, he back away.

I shakily moved past him, picking up my bag on the way, heading upstairs.

I don't know where Sesshomaru went after I fell asleep, but I didn't really care, where ever he went, is where ever he will wish to go.

Sometimes I hated being the weak and defenseless...

* * *

**A/N: Well, sorry for the very long disappearance, turns out I have just typed out 5,777 words on my Ipod, trying to plan this out. **

**Maybe chapter fourteen won't be too hard, I was on vacation while trying to type this on my Ipod, and now back at school, I just couldn't find time to type this. I typed little by little every night until finally, I got this.**

**So, tell me what you think!**

**Thanks for the reviews by the way.**

**~Wolflover235**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Is this Love?**

* * *

"Rin...Rin! Wake up!"

I felt myself being shaken awake.

When I came into consciousness, I gasped at the unexpected face leaning over me... Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, calming my nerves down.

"You were crying in your sleep. Calling for help." Sesshomaru said.

I sighed miserably as the dream came back to me, I had another dream about how I lost my dad.

"I'm sorry." I said, running my hand across my eyes, where of course my lashes were wet from tears.

"Do not be. Are you ok?" Sesshomaru asked, sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"Yeah. This happens all the time. It's no big deal." I said as I sat up.

"It is too. I do not like to see you in pain. What can I do to stop your nightmares?" Sesshomaru asked.

I had gotten out of bed, and went into my bathroom, to wash my face.

"There's nothing you _can_ do."

"What exactly do you dream about?" Sesshomaru asked, standing behind me, and I looked in his eyes in the mirro.

"I...I dream about the exact same thing that happened. Three men broke in our house, one of them killed dad, and...Well the police arrived before they reached us, but, in my dream, the police don't come, after dad's death everything else goes in slow motion, and the men surround mom and I." I explained, feeling more fear than sadness.

"Rin, I want you to know that you will be safe. I will always protect you and your mother. No mortal or demon is going to dare harm you." Sesshomaru said, taking a couple steps closer to me.

I continued to stare at him in the mirror.

"Is my mom home? How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"She is still worked, and it is almost four." Sesshomaru said.

"Hmm. A two hour nap." I said, and rubbed my eyes again.

"I stayed the whole time. You started mumbling in your sleep, so I came to check on you, and you started moving, and then crying. Are you ok now?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said.

Sesshomaru closed the distance between us, and his arms wrapped around my middle.

I sighed, lowering my gaze from the mirror, down to his arms.

"Are you positive?" He asked.

His nose nuzzled against my neck, almost in a tickling sensation, but was soon replaced by comfort.

I sighed again, my eyes fluttering shut at the calm feeling.

"Do you trust me, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, his lips brushing across the side of my neck.

"Yes." I barely whispered, feeling my body grow weak, and thanks to his hold, I stayed up.

I felt my stomach get fluttery again when his lips pressed against the side of my neck, and explored the little skin that showed on the juncture between my neck and shoulder.

This must have been where my pulse point was, because I could feel my heartbeat fasten.

Soon, Sesshomaru turned me to face him, and I slowly opened my eyes to meet his.

Without warning, he kissed me, deeply, hungrily.

Me, being in my weakened state, I only kissed him back.

Sesshomaru began to do the same thing he had done when he kissed me after finding out about Kouga, I felt his hands on my bare skin which made me shiver again, and all too soon, reality kicked back into me as I realized what we were starting.

"Wait wait wait." I pulled away from him, having to lean back against the sink for support.

He stared at me almost questioningly.

"We can't do _that_, I-I'm not ready. I mean, I just..."

"I understand... I did not mean to take it this far." Sesshomaru said, although the way he sounded, I wasn't sure if he meant it.

I took a deep breath, calming my shaking body, and pounding heart.

"Um..." I paused, trying to think of something to change subject, "I need to go fix dinner."

I walked past him and out of my room, and didn't have to look back to know that Sesshomaru was right behind me.

"You're upset." Sesshomaru said, as I stopped in the kitchen.

"No. I'm not." I said, opening the fridge and began searching for an idea for dinner.

"I can sense your emotions, Rin." Sesshomaru said.

I remained silent, hoping he would drop the subject, I wasn't upset, I was confused.

My emotions towards him were so confusing, I feel drawn to him, but I also feel a hidden fear for him. Then there was my top emotion, the emotion that made me scared above anythin...Love.

Why was I scared? Because I had never been in a relationship, especially with a demon that anyone ever dared to confront.

I shook myself out of my reverie, and pulled out a block of cheese from the fridge, and closed the door, going to the cabinets, my eyes catching Sesshomaru, who was standing patiently in the doorway to the kitchen.

"If you want to leave, you can, I'll be fine." I said.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because... I don't always want you around." I said, and my gut clenched and I felt ashamed about what I said, but I didn't try to take it back.

It was too late anyway, I felt a gust of wind, and soon, I felt empty, and I didn't look at the doorway to know he was gone.

'_**What the heck did you do that for!'**_My conscious scolded me.

_**I- I don't know.**_

I sighed, and put some things together for dinner, and about two hours passed before mom came home.

"Oh. You're home." Mom said.

"Yeah. I got home this afternoon." I said.

"You ok?" Mom asked.

"I'm fine. Just tired." I said, trying not to become annoyed that she almost sounded like Sesshomaru.

"Oh, well, you can go to bed after we eat." Mom said.

We ate silently, and for a moment, I remembered dad.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Do you...Do you ever plan to get remarried?" I asked.

She was silent for a minute, and she looked surprised.

"Well, it depends. If I find someone, I'll clear it with you first. Do you want me to?" Mom asked.

"I don't know. I was just wondering." I said, and dropped the subject, finishing the last of my dinner, then cleaned the kitchen before heading upstairs, and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

_**I could see my thirteen year old self. **_

_**I was in the park, sitting on the swings.**_

_**"Rinny Penny! Rinny Penny!" A couple boys chanted.**_

_**I scoffed, rolling my eyes at my annoying nick name the two boys liked to use on me.**_

_**I continued to swing back and forth carelessly.**_

_**"now now, boys. My little girl is worth a lot more than a penny." **_

_**My head snapped up, seeing my dad walking into the park grounds.**_

_**The two boys backed away from the adult, and ran off.**_

_**I giggled quietly, looking down to hide it.**_

_**"What are you doing out here all alone?" Dad asked, sitting beside me on another swing.**_

_**"Nothing." I said.**_

_**He sighed, "You know why those boys are mean to you?" **_

_**"Because they're bullies?" I asked.**_

_**"No, actually. It's because they like you." Dad said.**_

_**I looked at him, "What? No they don't. Someone who likes someone would be giving you flowers." **_

_**Dad laughed, "Well, some boys just don't know how to show their emotions. So." **_

_**"oh." I said.**_

_**"Come on, let's go home. Pick up pizza on the way?" Dad asked.**_

_**"Yeah!" I said, happiness back in me.**_

* * *

I sighed as I awoke, it was still dark outside, and I looked at my clock, 1:43.

I felt my chest hurt as tears threatened to fall.

This was my first good dream I had since that accident.

Lots of boys picked on me in my previous school, but dad was always there to save me.

I heard a rustle of wind, and a light thump.

Snapping my attention to my window, a figure was standing calmly at the side of my window, in the room.

"Sesshomaru?" I asked.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

I felt a knot in my throat, "yeah."

"No you're not. You don't have to hide from me, Rin." Sesshomaru said, takin a couple steps towards me.

"You don't have to be here right now." I said, burying my face into the sheets.

I always hated to cry in front of people.

It made me look like a wimp.

I felt my bed shift, and a hand rested on my shoulder.

"I just want to be alone." I said, as my tears fell.

It remained silent after that.

The bed shifted again, and Sesshomaru's hand carefully grabbed the sheets, uncovering my face, revealing my tear-stained face.

"Rin. What good would I be if I left knowing you were in pain?" He asked.

His hand moved onto my cheek, pulling my face upwards.

I looked into his calm golden eyes.

"Seriously, you should get out of here. Mom might come check on me." I said.

"She is still sleeping. My hearing is better than yours." Sesshomaru said.

I took a deep breath, and let my cheek relax into his hand, letting his comfort calm me down.

"Thanks for coming." I said.

"Anytime." He said.

"How do you do this and not fall asleep in school?" I asked.

"I am a demon, I don't need as much sleep. One days worth can last me a week or so." He said.

"Wow." I said surprised. "I wish I could stay awake like that."

"You should get some rest, I will be here. Nothing is going to happen." Sesshomaru said.

I nodded, although I felt awake, and wanted talk to him.

I yawned and laid my head back on the pillow, and curled into the blankets.

As my eyes closed, I felt Sesshomaru's hand run through my hair, sending a chill, but pure comfort.

"That feels so nice." I whispered tiredly.

"Shhh." Sesshomaru soothed, and in moments, I was back in my dreaming world.

* * *

I awoke again, at the sound of my alarm clock beeping.

"Mmm." I groaned, rolling over, hitting my alarm clock.

_'Monday all over again.'_ I thought.

As I sat up, I looked over at the window, noticing that Sesshomaru had left.

I went over to my closet, picking out my clothes for the day.

Once I was dressed, I went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning." Mom said.

"Morning." I said, still sounding a bit tired.

We sat down, and ate.

Mom looked at the clock, noticing it was 7:30.

"So, is that boy coming today or what" Mom asked.

"I don't know. And his name is Sesshomaru." I said, almost sounding defensive.

"Well, my apologies... Didn't know you two were on first name basis. He just shows up and you leave. I always get a little nervous..." Mom paused.

"Nervous about what?" I asked.

"Well. I know you two aren't... You know... But then I get worried that he would kidnap you." Mom said.

I hesitated before speaking, knowing how she felt about these kind of things. "Well... If you want, I can tell him to stop giving me rides... I mean, it won't be any problem, I'm getting my own car to anyway, right?"

"Yes. But I am trying to find the right store. And you need to take driving lessons." Mom looked deep in thought. "I remember how joyful you were when you steered the steering wheel while sitting in your dad's lap."

I smiled, remembering the moments.

"If he were here today, he could teach me."

"yeah. Oh, well looks like he's arrived. Go ahead if you want. You said you trusted him. I'm taking your word for it. I just kind of wish I could meet him just to know who you're with." Mom said the last part as if talking to herself.

"Ok." I said. _'Careful what you wish for mom. I think it's better off you don't know.'_ I kept to myself as I walked out.

I checked my pocket for my phone, before entering Sesshomaru's car.

The ride was silent, and we soon found ourselves in the school parking lot.

"You're not very talkative today." Sesshomaru said, of course observing me.

"Neither are you. besides, what's there to say?" I asked.

"Are you ready for this new week?" He asked.

I blinked, apparently he was trying to get me to talk if I wouldn't, "I guess. I just...Face what comes."

"Ok, perhaps after of school, you can come to my place, rather than be at your house alone." He said.

"Well... What's the difference, either way, we'll be...Alone." I blushed, realizing what I was saying.

"Uh, we should get to class." I said, and got out of his car before anymore embarassement was caused.

I went to my locker to get my supplies ready, and headed to English.

"Hey Rin. Why so late?" InuYasha asked.

"Uh, I was just talking to Sesshomaru." I said.

"I swear. You've gotten obsessed with him." InuYasha sihed.

My blush returned, "I have not! It's kind of hard to stay away from him when he is always there for me!" I said.

"Well then tell him to leave. He'll understand." InuYasha said.

"I did. I mean. I have. I mean...I don't."

"You stuttering like that, proves something else." InuYasha said.

"Ugh! I don't want him around but I do, it's hard to explain ok?!" I said.

"Ok, sorry Rin." InuYasha said.

I sighed, I didn't mean to burst out like that, but I can't tell him the truth if I don't even know it myself.

I felt the same way I did Saturday evening.

I was so confused about my emotions.

"Hello. I hope you guys had a good weekend. Today we are going to start on a new section of the book. Please turn to page 546.." Mr. Leslie came in, sitting at his desk.

I shook my head out of my emotional problems, and focused on school. _'Ok Rin. Get a grip. Learn.'_

Time flew by and soon, it was time for second period.

"See ya later Rin." InuYasha said, going down a different hallway from me.

I headed to science, and took my seat just as the teacher began.

"Ok, let's see if we can remember what we learned last Friday. Rin..." Miss Holder called on me.

"yes?"

"What is an atom made of?" Miss Holder asked.

"Molecules and other particles." I said.

"Correct. Well done. Are we all ready for a small quiz?" Miss Holder asked.

Some people nodded, others complained.

"Ok. After the quiz, we are going to finish the video, and learn about molecules and get into genetics." Miss Holder said, passing out papers.

It was silent for the next 30 minutes of the class. Takin the quiz and finishing the video.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket a couple minutes before the bell rang.

When it did ring, I didn't pull out my phone until I got in the hallway.

Reading the name and number that the message came from.

Sesshomaru.

Since I had put his number and name to my contacts, his messages no longer shocked me.

**Are you ok?**

I sighed as I flipped on the keypad, and texted back before entering Algebra 2.

**Yeah, fine.**

"Rin!" Sango and Kagome were always glad to see me come through the door at this time.

"Hi." I said.

"How about you come over tomorrow. We're taking a little ride on Kilala." Sango said.

"Um. For how long?" I asked.

"A couple hours. What'd ya say?" Sango asked.

"Sure. I'll ask tonight." I said.

"Ok. We were planning on today, but, what you just said was why we said tomorrow. We'll pick you up from school tomorrow." Sango said.

"Ok." I said.

'_Oh boy. What's Sesshomaru going to say about this? Why should I care? It's not like he controls my life!'_

"Hello. Today we will be learning about lengths of circles. What is the length around the circle called?" Miss Kimi asked, coming into the room.

"Circumference." The class said in unison.

I sighed as the class went on, and we ended up having a page of homework over what we had learned.

When the bell rang, Sango, Kagome and I headed to sports.

As Sango and I were getting ready at the tennis field, Miss Laura came up to us. "Ok you guys are going to need some good practice. This week is your week to shine against the Red Oaks team on Friday night, will all of you be attending?"

"Yes." We all answered.

_'My first game.'_ I thought.

The day wore on the same way, and I was kind of glad that I wasn't going over to Sango's today, because I had tons of homework. What a way to come back to school.

_'Well it's Junior year, get over it.'_ I thought to myself.

Sesshomaru drove me home again, and when I got home, I saw that my mom had probably gone to work.

"You going to be ok alone?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah. I have tons of homework to do. I'm sure you do too." I said.

"No. I've told you, our grade only has 6 periods. I have free time on my hands." Sesshomaru said.

"Lucky." I said, before getting out of the car and going in the house to avoid anymore conversation.

I headed upstairs, and pulled out my phone to text mom and tell her I was home, and sat at the head of my bed, pulling out the easiest part of homework.

Hours seemed to pass, and I was feeling a major headache coming on.

I sighed as I dropped my pencil, and laid my head back against the head board.

I heard the familiar gust of wind, and didn't even bother to look before I heard, "Need some help?"

I sighed again as I sat up, "Well, if you could get this load off of me. I'd really appreciate it."

"Well, you know I can't do that, but I _can_ narrow things down for you." Sesshomaru said, and I slightly tensed as he took a seat next to me.

"Ok. When did World War I start?" I asked.

"July 28, 1914, ended November 11, 1918." Sesshomaru answered.

I stared at him with my mouth agape.

"Uh...World War II?" I decided to test him.

"1939 through 1945." Sesshomaru answered simply.

I went on and went on until my history work was done, surprised that he didn't hesitate, or think about it, his words were always valid.

Once I set my pencil down, and pushed my work aside, I looked at him, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" He asked.

"Know all that? I mean, it would take me centuries to et all that in my head so quickly." I said.

"What do you think I have been doing these past few centuries?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Good point." I said and moved off of my bed.

"I'm going to Sango's tomorrow. So you don't have to give me a ride home." I said.

"And what are you going to do?" He asked, moving off the bed.

"Just playing with her cat demon." I said.

"You know how I feel about you going around other demons." He said, standing in front of me, to make me focus on him.

I stared at him, a sudden defense taking over, "Excuse me. You are _not _my dad!"

Sesshomaru remained silent, as if he wasn't going to go back on what he said, but I did, I immediately regretted bringing up my dad...Especially saying it to someone like Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." I said, trying to focus on anything other than him.

No words were spoken, only actions.

Sesshomaru forced me to look at him again, and I felt ashamed that he saw the tears in my eyes that I tried to clear.

"Rin. I am not trying to act as a father. I am trying to protect you. As my mate." Sesshomaru said.

My heart clenched, he sounded so caring, but there was still a part of me that didn't like his over-protective self.

"Well." I sighed as I dropped my gaze, considering Sesshomaru had his hand on the side of my face, keeping me there. "Kilala is not dangerous. She's just a normal cat demon, and well tamed. I rode her once already. She's perfectly safe and gently." I said.

"That's all I need to hear. Now, look at me. Something else is bothering you." Sesshomaru said.

I continued to avoid his eyes.

His hand moved from my cheek to my chin, finding a better way to force me to look at him, "Don't look away from me. I cannot see the truth unless I see your eyes."

I blushed..._Crap! I'm blushing! Now he will never let this subject go. Just tell him Rin._

"Rin, what is bothering you?" Sesshomaru asked again.

"I..." I didn't even need his force now, I looked at his soft golden eyes, "Even though I am still scared about this whole demon think...I..." I whispered the last part weakly.

"I did not hear you." Sesshomaru said, and he sounded honest, for a Dog Demon with good hearing.

I sighed, still feeling my cheeks getting warmer and warmer.

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I know I just made a sharp curve and made them totally change subjects. But trust me, I tried typing this TWICE and I think I like how this turned out than my first try. Anyway, sorry for the long wait, I've had this strange urge in me to start completing other stories around this one, cause then I'll feel like I'll have more free time with this one.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And a little shout out to "Guest." (Since I know who you are) Here's the next chapter. Ya happy?!**

**Anyway, thanks all of you others who have reviewed, and keep reviewing, keeps me encouraged. On top off all this other load of work at school. Geez, I could use a Wiz like Sesshomaru! Anyway, just tell me what you think... And I'll stop talking now...**

**~Wolflover235**


End file.
